Never Again
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Jimmy Palmer's wedding has finally come and the NCIS team is full of excitement, but what happens when a certain redhead walks back into Gibbs' life? Jibbs! Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this idea hit me a few days ago, and I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to do with it, or whether I even wanted to do anything about it at all. But last night at like 11:00 I was really bored and was like "why not?" so here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own NCIS in my dreams. :(**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in a bad mood. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar to him, per say, but rather, it was the wrong time for him to be feeling this way. After all, it was Jimmy Palmer, the infamous autopsy gremlin's wedding, and he was supposed to be feeling happy for him. After all, no one ever expected him to find someone as great as Breena and end up marrying her. Well, at least, Gibbs didn't expect it.

Still, Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling of depression hanging over him. Even though he'd never admit it, he'd actually hoped to have one more of these things before he died. But that was impossible now, and he, and the rest of NCIS, knew it. He felt like he didn't even have a heart anymore, she'd taken it almost four years ago when she left the world for good.

Gibbs mentally head-slapped himself. Telling himself to pull it together and to not lark on the past, Gibbs looked up from his glass of bourbon to see Breena and Jimmy sharing their first dance as a married couple. The wedding had gone smoothly, as planned, and now it was time to let go of all of the worries that everyone might have had of something going wrong, and dance.

Looking around for his date, Gibbs saw Dr. Samantha Ryan chatting, or rather interrogating, McGee at their table. The entire team was supposed to be sitting together, but Abby was currently entertaining Ducky, Palmer and Breena were dancing, Vance was talking with Jackie at the other end of the room, and Tony and Ziva were nowhere to be found. Speaking of, where were his two agents? Gibbs glanced around the room for a second before he realized that they were dancing in the middle of the room, laughing at something. For the first time all night, Gibbs smiled, happy, regardless of what his rules said, for the two agents. It seemed as if finally, after all of these years, they had finally come to their senses and realized that they loved each other. Gibbs obviously wasn't going to stop them from dating, Abby would probably never let him live it down if he did, but he certainly wasn't going to let them slack off just because they were finally together.

"Jethro!" Gibbs looked up to see Samantha Ryan waving at him and McGee looking extremely uncomfortable next to her. "Come here, stop being so unsocial!"

Sighing, Gibbs moved from his space leaning against the wall of the room and walked over to the table, setting down his empty drink and sitting next to Ryan. Sure, it had seemed like a good idea initially to ask her to attend Palmer's wedding with him, but after spending an entire car ride being interrogated by her, he was not in the mood to find anything else out about himself or any of his coworkers than he already knew. At least Jenny never asked him question after question until he finally snappe-. No not thinking about Jenny. Gibbs did not need to be in a worse mood than he already was.

"I was just talking to Special Agent McGee when he told me about this set of rules that you have and don't let anyone break under any circumstances. Do you think that this is an obsession of yours in which you direct your feelings of regret through your coworker's lives?" Ryan asked, raising her eyebrows at Gibbs and waiting for him to reply.

Gibbs looked at McGee, who seemed even more uncomfortable than before, then back at Ryan, who was smirking at him. Once again, thoughts of a certain redhead crossed Gibbs' mind as he thought about how she would have handled the situation. Mentally head-slapping himself again, Gibbs gave Ryan a fake smile and then replied without missing a beat.

"Rule Number Sixteen." Gibbs replied simply before getting up and striding across the room and into the hallway.

Spotting a door about ten feet away, Gibbs didn't even glance around before walking over to it and slipping through. The agent found himself in the alleyway behind the church where he could just barely hear the final notes of the last song fade away into the night. Above him was a single lamppost, casing an eerie haze around the alley and making everything seem tinted in a goldish-green glow.

Leaning back against the outside of the church, Gibbs closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the wall, knowing that the only thing that would make him feel better at a time like this was coffee and four hours alone with his boat. He had pretty much given up hope on ever actually connecting with Ryan and had decided to break up with her in the morning. After all, the last thing he needed right now was another person trying to delve into his deepest thoughts and attempt to figure him out.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs actually head-slapped himself this time, cursing himself for even imagining her voice. Of course he didn't just hear Jenny. She was dead, and she wasn't coming back. It was time that he accepted that for good and abandoned these "feelings" that were destroying his concentration.

"Jethro, is that you?"

Okay, this was getting weird. That actually sounded like Jenny was less than five feet away from him. Opening his eyes slowly, Gibbs' mouth popped open when he saw the one person he'd never think to see again standing in front of him, her red hair glowing in the dim light of the streetlamp and the full moon combined.

"Jen?" He breathed, knowing that this was probably a dream but hoping he'd never wake up.

"Jethro." Jenny repeated for the third time, a smile lighting up her face for the first time in four years and making Gibbs finally realize that it wasn't a dream. Jenny was back.

**Did you like? Should I continue? I've never written a Jibbs story before so if any of this seems a bit out of character I'm super sorry. Please review! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Happy Easter! First of all, thanks so much for your fantastic comments! I'm soooo happy you like this story because I wasn't really sure if it was too OOC or something so... Yay! Here's the next chapter, again, I apologize for any OOC things... Enjoy!**

**DIsclaimer: NCIS isn't mine. :(**

"You're alive." Gibbs said bluntly, quickly throwing his hardened shell back on and peering at his former director with his infamous Gibbs Stare.

"Really? I had no idea." Jenny replied sarcastically, stepping a bit closer to Gibbs.

"How?" Gibbs replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

Jenny contemplated how to answer his question for a moment, thinking back to her last few years in which she had next to no contact with those who she had worked with for three years before her 'death'. She couldn't tell him what happened to her, not yet and certainly not here, in an alley where anyone could hear them. No, she should wait to explain how she had miraculously 'come back to life'.

"Let's not talk about that now, Jethro." Jenny replied after only a few seconds, closing the distance between them and smiling mischievously just as Green Eyes by Coldplay started playing in the church. "Let's... Dance."

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you, not the other way around?" Gibbs asked, smirking.

"Well I didn't think you were going to, so I went ahead and took the initiative and did it for you. You're welcome." Jenny replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

As they slowly, and a bit awkwardly considering they were dancing in an alley, revolved in a circle, Jenny sighed, wondering why on earth it had taken her almost seven years and being presumed dead to realize that she had never stopped loving Jethro. Sure, he could be extremely annoying sometimes, most of the time, like when he barged into her office or acted like he was her boss instead of vise-versa, but he was still... Jethro. And now that she knew what it was like to live without him, she was never going to leave him again.

"Jen?"

"Way to ruin the moment Jethro." Jenny breathed through her teeth, rolling her eyes.

"Why now? After all, if you were alive all of this time, you could have come back years ago." Gibbs ignored her comment again and continued with his thought, brushing a strand of her long, red hair behind her ear.

"Its a long story." Jenny replied simply, trying to avoid the question.

Gibbs, never one to be swayed from his mission, just raised an eyebrow, giving Jenny another long stare.

"A really, really long story, Jethro." Jenny tried, forcing herself to look over his shoulder and away from his icy blue eyes.

"I have time."

"You're supposed to be enjoying yourself at a wedding reception, Jethro, and I'm sure that in a few moments DiNozzo or Abby or someone is going to burst through that door looking for you. You do not have time." Jenny stated, keeping her arms around Gibbs' neck even though the song had ended a while ago.

"And?"

"You're impossible." Jenny laughed, the sound sending involuntary shivers down Gibbs' spine. "How about this, I'll come to your house later and explain to you then. That good enough for you?"

"Hmmm." Gibbs responded, wishing to escape this extremely irritating party and get home already.

"Good." Jenny responded, sighing as she finally took a step back from Gibbs. "I'll see you then." Slowly walking away from him, towards the side street behind the church. "Oh and Jethro?" Jenny asked, turning back around.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I-"

"Jethro?" Gibbs turned around to see none other than Dr. Samantha Ryan staring at him from the doorway. "What are you doing out here? And don't tell me you just wanted some quiet. That excuse is getting really old, really fast."

"Well I am." Gibbs replied, now more annoyed than ever with Ryan. As she walked into the church in front of him, Gibbs glanced back towards the other end of the alleyway, looking for a certain redhead, but she'd already disappeared into the shadows.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asked, snapping Gibbs out of his thoughts.

The wedding reception was finally coming to an end and the only ones left in the church were the NCIS team, Breena, and Dr. Ryan. Relieved that the torture of sitting in a half-lit room with a bunch of strangers was finally over, Gibbs stood up and gave worried Abby a reassuring smile before turning to Tony.

"Fine, DiNozzo."

"That's what I told McWorrisome over there but he kept going on an on about how pale you looked..." Tony trailed off, shaking his head and giving McGee a pitying expression.

"Hey! I did not!"

"Stop blaming others on your overreactions, DiNozzo. And don't lie to me." Gibbs barked, giving Tony a hard slap on the head.

"Yes boss." Tony mumbled, sticking his tongue out at a smirking Ziva.

"Great reception, Palmer. We can leave now, right?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for coming." Palmer replied to Gibbs' back as he marched out of the church, ready to get home to the solitude of his basement.

"Do you think you take your secret insecurities in life out on your coworkers?" Great, Gibbs had completely forgotten about Ryan and the fact that he was required to drive her home, which meant spending another torturous half hour in the car with her.

"Yes." Gibbs replied sarcastically, yanking open his door and slumping into his seat as he not-so-patiently waited for her to slip inside beside him.

"Interesting..." Ryan murmured while Gibbs stepped on the gas pedal and speeding away from the church.

"Yeah, now lets play a game."

"A game?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, what's it called?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Its called the shut-the-hell-up-before-I-reck-this-car game." Gibbs muttered darkly as he sped around another corner and threatened to throw the vehicle into a nearby stop sign, shutting Ryan up effectively for the rest of the ride.

**As you can see I don't really like Dr. Ryan so she might be a bit overboard... But anyways, I hope you liked and I'll try to update tomorrow! Review please! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thanks again for everyone's amazing comments! This chapter kind of starts slower, with Gibbs just dropping of Ryan, but by the end pretty much everything is explained. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that if I owned NCIS, Jenny would have never died and would be married to Gibbs by now. :P**

"Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" Dr. Ryan asked after sitting in the car with her silent date for almost a minute.

Gibbs just grunted, swinging open his door and clambering out before walking to the other side and opening hers. Ryan smiled sweetly before exiting the car and stepping onto her driveway, following Gibbs to her front door. Once she'd unlocked the door she looked up at him, quickly stowing her keys away in her purse. Her expression was expectant as if to say 'so, are you going to kiss me or not?' For one brief moment Ryan really thought that Gibbs was going to end her night like this, before he abruptly turned back around and walked down her front steps, stopping when he reached the bottom.

"Night." He called back before striding back across the lawn and into his car. Ryan stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly open, trying to figure out what had just happened. It seemed as if all of her previous assumptions of what this man was like were wrong, but she was going to make it her mission to figure out what really made him tick.

...

Gibbs sighed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding. He was finally alone, and even though he still had a twenty minute drive back to his house to live through, at least he was away from Samantha Ryan. The agent knew that he'd been a little more than harsh when he'd practically abandoned her on her doorstep earlier in the day, but he had better things to do than wish a woman who he hoped to not see again for a really long time goodnight.

Finally he was going to be allowed to go home and work on his boat for hopefully the rest of the night, he knew that he'd never get any sleep after the giant bombshell that had just previously been dropped on him. Jenny was alive. After the years of trying to get her out of his mind, trying to get over her, as well as at least attempting to push the regret out of his mind, he would finally be able to put everything behind him and live the life he'd been dreaming of for years. Maybe he'd finally be able to settle down, but no, that wasn't possible. Gibbs would always need the rushed yet rewarding lifestyle of being an agent at NCIS. But with Jenny, he'd be able to keep his work and his home life together. One cup, not two, which made everything about four times simpler.

Wait, wait, wait, Gibbs was getting ahead of himself and he knew it. For a second he had actually imagined himself and Jenny getting married. There was a reason why she left all of those years ago, why they never got back together after she became the director of NCIS, and just because she was suddenly back and had danced with him in an abandoned alleyway did not mean that she actually felt anything more than a close friendship with him. Sure, she'd said she missed him, but still. Actually, though, he'd been about to say the same thing when they were rudely interrupted by Dr. Samantha Ryan.

Now what to do about Ryan was another problem on its own. Sure, Gibbs had been attracted to her in the beginning, he'd found her intriguing and witty, and had loved the fact that she seemed to be able to challenge his mind and not just swoon over him. But she was nothing compared to Jenny, considering the history that the two had together, the memories they shared, and the fact that they were pretty much meant to be together, at least according to Abby, and trying to compare the two would get him no where. He had already fallen for Jenny and Ryan had no chance of taking him for herself.

As Gibbs finally reached his house he was knocked out of his thoughts by the realization that he could finally relax, and possibly get some answers from Jenny, without any distractions from the world around him. Slamming the car door behind him as he walked across his front yard and up to the front door, Gibbs examined the sky above, taking the fact that the moon was glowing brightly and the stars were lighting up the sky as a good sign. Opening his door, Gibbs didn't even bother to turn on any lights as he walked straight down to his basement. Flicking on the light, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see someone waiting for him, a cup of coffee in each of her hands.

...

"Took you long enough." Jenny said, handing Gibbs his cup of coffee and taking a long sip from hers.

Gibbs shrugged before pulling two stools out of the corner and plopping down on one of them. Waiting for Jenny to do the same, he glanced her over, noticing that she looked much healthier than she had for the last few months of her life. She had also grown out her hair again, a fact that Gibbs could not easily ignore, so it hung a bit lower than her shoulders in loose waves.

"Explain." Gibbs said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Jenny asked. Seeing Gibbs' expression, she rolled her eyes and began her tale. "Okay, so you know how I never killed Svetlana so about four years ago she sent some men after Mike Franks and I? Well, while at the diner, I called for my sister, Heather, to help me. She lived in LA, so she was there relatively quickly. When the men showed up, it was her who was waiting in the diner, and Mike Franks and I outside.

"After the gunshots started, I ran into the diner to find my sister dead on the floor and one man running out of the front door. Mike ran in as well and made sure everyone else was dead before forcing me into his car and driving me to a nearby gas station. On the way there I told him about how the other man ran out of the front door and he told me that he suspected this man was going to come after us. After he met up with you at the diner, he took me back to his house in Mexico and I've been hiding there ever since.

"While at Mike's I slowly recovered from the disease I had and when Mike got sick as well, I took care of him like he had me. When he was killed I was still in Mexico and it took me a while to learn that he was actually dead. After living on my own for a year, I finally got bored enough to pack a bag, hop in Mike's old car, and drive here to find you." Jenny finished, her eyes glazed over as she remembered what it had been like to find out that Mike Franks, the man who had taken her in for three years, was dead.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Jenny looked up to see Gibbs looking at her contently, and for a moment she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You do know that you just broke rule number six, right?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't apply when your apologizing for breaking other rules." Gibbs replied, setting his empty coffee cup down as he stood up and walked over to Jenny.

"And which rule would that be?" Jenny breathed, standing up so they were less than an inch apart.

"Eight." Gibbs replied before their lips finally met.

**Originally I was going to have Mike Franks alive as well but I couldn't really see a way to make that work without adding an entire other chapter. Oh yeah, and I know Gibbs is kinda sappy at the end but I had to make him like this or the scene would not have worked at all. Review please! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! As always, thanks for the really nice comments! This chapter took much longer to write than I thought, but that was probably due to the fact that I kept getting distracted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that NCIS is not mine. Does anyone else notice how depressing that sounds or is it just me?**

"Jenny." Gibbs whispered as they pulled apart, breathing hard. He'd waited over ten years to do this again, and now that he finally had, he wondered what had made him wait so long.

"Jethro." Jenny smiled, leaning back and taking the whole situation in. To think, just a few days ago, she had been content with never seeing Gibbs again. Now, in just a few moments, everything had changed, but for once, it had all changed for the better.

"Ducky." The pair whipped their heads around to see Ducky standing in the middle of the staircase, trying to hide his smile. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I just came to see if you were okay, Jethro, you seemed kind of off after the wedding. Now, of course, I can see why."

"No problem, Duck. Come in." Gibbs said, taking an involuntary step away from Jenny and moving so that Ducky could sit on his stool.

"So, I see that you have finally told Jethro that you are alive, Jenny." Ducky said, motioning to the pair. "And I presume he has taken it well?"

"You mean you knew she was alive, Duck?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Jenny.

"How else would he be able to fake the medical exam on 'my body'?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Actually, Jenny called me just minutes before you did, Jethro, to tell me that her sister was killed but I had to make sure everyone think that it was her who was killed in the shooting. When Jenny found the man hired by Svetlana, who turned out to be the girl's brother, following her on her way back to Mike Frank's house about a month later and her suspicions were conformed, she made me promise not to tell anyone, not even you, Jethro, that she was alive so that they did not get put in danger as well." Ducky concluded, smiling apologetically at Gibbs.

"You mean someone's still out there following you today?" Gibbs questioned, the anger showing clearly in his words.

"Jethro, there's no need to go after them with a baseball bat or anything." Jenny warned, giving Ducky a look saying 'Why did you have to go and tell him that?'

Gibbs just grumbled in response and leaned back against the frame of his boat, taking it all in. Ducky glanced at him and then looked back at Jenny, sharing a smirk with her.

"Well I'll be off, we still have work in the morning and I'll be doing extra while Mr. Palmer's off on his honeymoon." Ducky stood up, patted Jenny's hand, and smiled at Gibbs before he turned around and walked up the stairs. "Oh, and are you going to tell anyone else about this?"

"I suppose we'll have to, don't you think so, Jethro?"

"Yeah, Abby will probably kill us if we don't."

"Okay, see you at work tomorrow Jethro." Ducky called before back up the stairs.

"Bye Ducky!"

"See you, Duck."

"Well Jethro, even though I know you were probably looking forward to working on your boat tomorrow, I think we should go to bed as well." Jenny suggested, standing up and stretching.

"Sure." Gibbs said, grinning.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Jethro." Jenny laughed, pulling Gibbs up the stairs behind her.

...

"Finally." Gibbs said, showing one of his rare smiles as Jenny sat down at the kitchen table next to him and graciously accepted the cup of coffee handed to her.

"What? It's six in the morning, Jethro. We don't all get a maximum of two hours of sleep every night." Jenny countered, smiling as she sipped her steaming cup of coffee.

Gibbs smirked in response, standing up and walking towards the couch, plopping down. Jenny raised an eyebrow and followed him, her knee nocking his as she sat down.

"So?" She asked knowingly, setting her empty mug on the table.

"What are we going to do about this?" Gibbs questioned, setting his cup down next to Jenny's.

"About what? Us? Or the fact that I'm not dead?"

"The second one." Gibbs said, knowing that both he and Jenny knew exactly what the were going to do about 'them'.

"Well... I think we should tell them today. But Abby first, like you said last night, she would murder us if she wasn't in the loop first." Jenny laughed at the image of Abby standing over them, Bert the Hippo in one hand and a pitchfork in the other.

Gibbs smiled, relishing in the sound of Jenny's laugh. He hadn't realized how much he missed that sound until she was gone and he knew that he was never going to hear it again. Now that he knew he was going to hear it every day, though, life seemed to be getting a whole lot better.

"On the other hand, it is the night after Jimmy Palmer's wedding and we might want to wait for the excitement to die down a bit before we drop a giant bomb on NCIS, speaking figuratively of course." Jenny mused, frowning at the prospect of sitting around, doing nothing all day.

"I could always call in sick, Jen." Gibbs suggested, reading her mind.

"No, no, no, no, you are not going to sit around here all day with me and make me listen to you complain about how you're bored out of your mind. You're going, all right." Jenny demanded, nudging Gibbs off the couch.

"Fine. Anyways, someone has to be there to control DiNozzo." Gibbs flashed Jenny another grin before heading towards the door. "Don't go anywhere, Jen." He said as he put his hand on the door.

"I won't, but imagine what it would look like to see a dead girl walking down the street."

"I'd rather not. Especially if that dead girl was you." Gibbs murmured, swinging the door open and leaving Jenny to somehow find a way to entertain herself throughout the day.

_Maybe I'll build a boat._ Jenny thought as she headed towards the kitchen to pour her second, and certainly not last, cup of coffee for the day. _It always works for Jethro, why not me? Then again, he always names them after his ex-wives and then burns them so I probably won't get the same sense of enjoyment... Whatever, worth a try!_ And with that, Jenny was off to the basement.

...

"Are we going to tell Gibbs or not?" Ziva murmured, looking down at Tony from her spot on the corner of his desk.

"I don't know, maybe he already knows and just isn't saying anything about it?" Tony suggested, glancing over at an oblivious McGee before returning his eyes to Ziva.

"Or maybe he doesn't know but will congratulate us when we tell him?" Ziva said just as Gibbs stealthily walked up behind her, rolling his eyes at their conversation. Of course he knew. He was _Gibbs_ after all, how could he not know?

"Or _maybe_ he thinks his two agents should get back to work before they find themselves out of a job." GIbbs barked, rolling his eyes as he brushed by them and sat down at his desk. Tony about jumped out of his skin at his words while Ziva quickly dived behind her desk, her head popping up a minute later as she slowly sat down in her chair.

After about an hour of paperwork, it was time for another coffee run. Marching towards the elevator, Gibbs could actually hear his agents letting out a sigh of relief. Feeling mischievous, Gibbs quickly ducked behind the wall next to the elevator and waited for Tony to make his way over to Ziva's desk, or vise versa, and start gossiping about him.

"Did you notice anything different about the Boss Man?" So it was Tony who traveled the ten feet across the Bull Pen to chat with Ziva. Normally, he would have paid dearly for even starting this conversation, but since Gibbs was in a good mood, for obvious reasons, he was going to let it slide.

"Apart from the fact that he didn't slap you into last week?" Ziva asked, smirking.

"Next week, and yeah, how weird was that?" Tony questioned, rubbing the back of his head on instinct.

"I think that something went down between him and Dr. Ryan last night." Ziva whispered, raising her eyebrows.

"For once, my ninja, I think you're right." Tony answered, ignoring the slap he got in return.

Gibbs turned around and stepped into the open elevator, smirking. _Oh how wrong they are._ He thought as the elevator doors closed on his grinning face.

**What? Gibbs is grinning? When did this happen? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! I was really annoyed by how much Gibbs/Ryan we saw in the past episode, it took time out of the episode that could have been used for the other main characters that don't get as much action anymore. And she seems to be making Gibbs all soft or something, I don't know, I just really don't like her. :P Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it was written really late at night so I hope it makes sense! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... If I did we all know Ryan would have been out of the picture long ago.**

"Jen!" Gibbs yelled, walking in through he front door of his house, a cup of coffee in each hand. "Jen!" Still not hearing a reply, he walked deeper in his house, hoping Jenny hadn't gotten so bored that she went out after all. "Jenny!"

"Down here, Jethro!" Letting out a sigh of both relief and slight annoyance, Gibbs kicked open the door to his basement and walked down the steps, stopping dead in his tracks when he finally reached the bottom, looked up, and saw Jenny Shepard working on his boat.

"Coffee! Thank you so much, Jethro, I was getting pretty deprived over here." Jenny announced, setting down her sander and grabbing the coffee, taking a long swig of it.

"There's a full pot upstairs." Gibbs said, smirking.

"Drank it." Jenny smiled, challenging him to comment on her remark. Gibbs just chuckled, shaking his head, as he walked over to his boat, examining it.

"I don't know how you work on this think all the time, Jethro." Jenny said, setting down her empty cup on the stool and walking over to him. "I was dead bored the minute I laid eyes on it. Anyways, how the heck do you get it out of your basement?"

"I have my ways." Gibbs replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Looking at the cup longingly, Jenny waited for Gibbs to lower it from his lips before she quickly reached over and snatched it. "Hey!"

"What?" Jenny asked innocently, taking a long gulp of the hot liquid.

"You have a serious problem." Gibbs said, taking back his coffee.

"Like you have room to talk?" Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, grinning.

"I have to get back to the office." Gibbs laughed, shaking his head again.

"Yeah." Jenny sighed, leaning against the frame of the boat. "Try not to get killed."

"Speak for yourself." Gibbs answered, leaning in and giving Jenny a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I'll try not to die of boredom before you get back." Jenny sighed, trying to hide her smile. Gibbs just chucked again, walking back up the stairs and out of his basement.

...

It was two hours after Gibbs got back to NCIS. So far, his team had successfully completed next to no paperwork and they were currently bickering, driving him even farther up the wall.

"Tony, if you throw one more paper ball at me..." Ziva trailed off, glaring at her partner.

"Okay, okay." Tony said, turning back to his pile of paperwork. Ziva smiled, looking back down at her own mountain of papers and folders, glad she'd finally forced Tony to stop throwin-.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, catching the ball right before it hit her and looking back at Tony murderously.

"Oooh. You're in for it now." McGee called from across the Bullpen, watching the two with an amused expression.

"You're all in for it if you don't get back to work." Gibbs stated nonchalantly, signing yet another case report.

Five minutes later, the bickering had started again, this time between McGee and Tony. Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh as McGee accused Tony of slipping some of his paperwork into the ex-probie's stack, which he had obviously done. Suddenly, a shrill ring ran out across the Bullpen. Hoping it wasn't Vance, Fornell, or one of his ex-wives calling, Gibbs picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Jethro?" Jenny's voice questioned, hoping Gibbs' number hadn't changed since when she'd worked at NCIS.

"Hey... Why are you calling me at work?" Gibbs asked, trying to hide his smile at hearing her voice, she was probably bored out of her mind, locked up in his house with nothing to do.

"I'm bored." Gibbs couldn't hide his smile, his suspicions confirmed.

"I'll be home in four hours."

"Great, for more hours of working on your boat. You're seriously going to owe me after this, you know." Jenny said, glaring at the boat next to her.

"Read a book, watch TV, I'll be back soon." Gibbs rolled his eyes, looking over at Tony to see him sharing a look with Ziva. "I got to go head-slap DiNozzo. Bye, see you soon." Tony whimpered, turning back to his paperwork quickly, making Gibbs' smile grow a bit more.

"Bye Jethro." Jenny said, the disappointment showing through her voice as she hung up the phone.

Gibbs had just put down the phone when another shrill ring was heard throughout the Squadroom. Realizing it was his phone, Gibbs pressed the receiver to his ear, thinking it was probably just Jenny calling back, asking him to bring her more coffee.

"Special Agent Gibbs." An unfamiliar voice called from the other end, making Gibbs take a minute to realize who it was calling.

"Dr. Ryan?"

"You caught me." She said, laughing.

"Why'd you call?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get to the point so he could finally finish the case reports piling up on his desk.

"Well, if you're done being rude, I was wondering what plans you had for lunch, and if not lunch, dinner."

"I'm busy." Gibbs said, surprised. He thought he made his plans for their relationship pretty clear the night before when he dropped her off at her house after the wedding, but maybe she just hadn't picked up on it.

"Fine, tomorrow, breakfast. That little diner you showed me last time." Ryan suggested, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"Still busy." Gibbs responded in a monotone, sighing deeply.

"Coffee. Ten minutes. I bet you're just working on paperwork, it'll be a chance to get out of it."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" Gibbs asked, setting down his pen.

"Nope. See you in ten." With that, the line went dead and so did any thought of having a good, stress-free day.

Standing up, Gibbs walked past his agents and straight into the elevator, hoping to get the meeting finished with as soon as possible.

"Who do you think that was?" He heard McGee ask as a few probationary agents slipped into the elevator.

"Dr. Ryan." Tony and Ziva said in unison before the doors snapped closed.

...

"Wow, and I thought I'd be here before you." Ryan said as she walked into the coffee shop and spotted Gibbs sitting at a table, two coffees in front of him.

Gibbs grunted in response, sipping his coffee and watching Ryan and she set down her bag by the chair before turning to him.

"So I have to start the conversation? Okay." She started, taking a sip of the drink. "You drink your coffee black? That explains a lot..." Ryan said, pushing the coffee across the table, her face a mask of distaste.

Not even bothering to ask what she meant by that, Gibbs decided to get right to the point. "So why did you call me down here?"

"To get you out of paperwork, I told you." Ryan replied, trying to read his expression.

"The real reason."

"Well, last night after you left I was thinking, and I realized that you're probably so afraid of commitment because you've been left in the past. I decided that I'll take you in, damaged and all, and make sure that this relationship has a chance to work before I throw in the towel."

"Damaged and all?" Gibbs asked, staring her down.

"Yes. You're broken, Gibbs, just admit it. But I'll fix you, don't you worry." Ryan smiled, patting Gibbs' hand.

"The only thing broken here is my original perspective of you." Gibbs said, standing up and marching out of the coffee shop, not even thinking about looking back.

**Yay! Bye bye Ryan, I hope I never see you again! We probably will see more of her in this story, it'll probably end up being necessary or something annoying like that. :P And we all know there's pretty much a 100% chance we'll see her on the show again. Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Tomorrow's my 14th birthday so I won't be updating until Sunday. So instead I'm going to post two chapters today, mainly because I wrote a lot for this chapter and decided to split it into two. Read on! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine but the DVR full of random episodes of it is. :)**

"Today's the day." Gibbs said as he poured himself and Jenny coffee.

Yesterday, after he'd returned to the office, he'd finally managed to get through the giant stack of paperwork on his desk, clearing today's work schedule completely, unless of course someone was murdered, but his fingers were crossed. Three hours and many head-slaps later, he'd finally been able to go home and relieve Jenny of her boredom. Today was going to be a good day, Gibbs knew it. Ryan was finally out of his life, hopefully for good, and he was looking forward to spending it with the one woman he'd only ever truly loved after Shannon died.

"Finally. I will never criticize working into all hours of the night again. At least then I had something to do." Jenny said, picking up her mug and taking a gulp of coffee. "Mmmmh and I'll never under appreciate coffee again either."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock. "We better hurry up."

"Jethro, it's only six AM, no one even starts showing up until seven." Jenny exclaimed, setting down her empty mug.

"Exactly, we have to get there earlier than everyone else so they don't see you." Gibbs replied, putting both his and Jenny's empty cups into the sink.

"Fine, but I still think this is unnecessary. Plus, what are we going to do until seven, then?" Jenny asked, dreading another hour of boredom.

"I have a meeting with Vance, but I can always reschedule it."

"And by reschedule I'm guessing you mean just not show up?" Gibbs just raised and eyebrow as if to ask 'Is that a problem?' "No, I think you should treat your director better than that, don't you? I mean, we wouldn't want to be rude or anything. I'll just wait in Autopsy or something." Jenny suggested, ignoring Gibbs' expression and pulling him out the front door.

"Ooh, can we stop for coffee on the way there?" She asked as she reached Gibbs' car.

"Always do, Jen." Gibbs replied, smiling as he opened the car door for her.

...

"You sure you'll be okay?" Gibbs asked, watching Jenny lean back in Ducky's desk chair.

"Yes, Jethro, I'll be fine. Go have you're meeting, I promise I'll be here when you get back." Jenny replied, rolling her eyes at Gibbs' overprotectiveness.

"Fine. Call me if you need anything." Gibbs warned, still wary about leaving her alone somewhere other than his house after she'd been almost killed a few years ago.

"I will." Jenny said, standing up and stretching. "You know, you never realize how much you miss being here until you can't even dream of coming back. Even with the dead bodies."

"Yeah. Well, don't go and get yourself killed just to guarantee a place here." Gibbs replied before he leaned in and kissed Jenny.

After a moment, the ex-director pulled away, smiling widely at him. "Go off to your meeting, you're going to be late."

Gibbs sighed, giving her one last kiss before turning around and walking out of autopsy and into the waiting elevator. Thirty grueling seconds later he had finally reached the Squadroom, striding through the bullpen towards his desk. Dropping his empty coffee cup in the trash, Gibbs quickly walked up the stairs and straight into Vance's office, not bothering to knock.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, seeing Vance sitting behind his desk.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that everyone on your team are working as well as always." Vance said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Why, are you going to send one of them off to another team again? Make us rescue them all over again?" Gibbs demanded, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I was just making sure." Vance replied, an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Gibbs said, turning towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, Jenny Shepard's in Autopsy."

"Why?" Vance asked, surprised.

"'Cause she's not dead." Gibbs said, turning back around.

"What? Send her up!" Vance said, annoyed.

"Can't, we have plans."

"Doing _what?_" Vance questioned, pissed at Gibbs' attitude, per usual.

"Telling Abby." Gibbs quipped, walking out of Vance's office, slamming the door behind him.

Marching over to the elevator, Gibbs pressed the button and waited, rather impatiently, as the seconds ticked by. When the doors finally slid open, he barged past two astonished agents and slammed his hand against the button for Autopsy, antsy to get downstairs and see Jenny. His mind was already thinking up horrific situations in which he found Jenny lying dead on the autopsy table or lying unmoving behind Ducky's desk, coffee still in hand.

"Jenny!" He yelled when the doors finally opened and he practically ran into the Autopsy Room.

"Jethro? What happened?" She asked, looking up from a cup of tea.

Gibbs' eyes flashed between her and a smiling Ducky for a minute before he finally calmed down, realizing that Jenny wasn't dead and he had nothing to worry about.

"Nothing. Let's go see Abby." He said, shaking the still wary thoughts out of his head.

"Okay. Thank you for keeping me company Ducky." Jenny smiled, standing up and setting down her cup of tea.

"Any time." He answered, grinning at her as she pulled Gibbs into the elevator.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jethro? How was Vance?" Jenny asked, looking at Gibbs with a concerned expression.

"Fine. He was pissed when I told him you were going to see Abby before him." Gibbs said, finally letting go of the feeling that Jenny was somehow going to be killed any minute and grabbing her hand.

"You thought you'd find me dead when you got back to Autopsy, didn't you?" Jenny questioned, already knowing the answer. "I'm fine. Ducky got in just a few minutes after you left. And you were only gone for ten minutes anyways." Jenny concluded just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Abby's lab.

...

"Excuse me." A blonde, jumpy man said, scooting past Gibbs and Jenny as he ducked into the elevator. Gibbs glared at his back for a minute before turning back to Jenny, who was laughing a bit.

"What?" He asked gruffly as Abby's music started blasting through the door.

"He looked scared out of his wits when he saw you, Jethro." Jenny murmured.

"He should be." Gibbs muttered, making Jenny chuckle again. "Well, here goes." He said, stepping into Abby's lab, Jenny clutching to his hand.

"Abs!" Gibbs said, observing the girl typing away at her computer, bobbing her head to the rock music. "Abby! ABBY!"

"Gibbs!" Abby called, flipping off her music and turning around to face Gibbs. "Why are you down here, Timmy said we didn't have a case..." She trailed off as she realized who was standing next to Gibbs, the color draining from her already pale cheeks. "Jenny?" She whispered, wondering if she was dreaming, that would explain Gibbs' happy expression.

"Hi Abby. Turns out I'm not dead." Jenny said, trying a smile.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Abby screeched, pulling both Jenny and Gibbs into a giant bear hug. "This is so amazing! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Where have you been?" She asked, hopping up and down as she let go of them. Noticing the pair's intertwined hands, Abby's expression changed from one of delight, to one of pure bliss. "MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK TOGETHER!" She screamed, giving them another hug.

"Abs, quiet down. We don't want to whole building to hear." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes as he tried to hide his wide smile.

"Why not? This is so great! You guys are back together! You're gonna go on dates and get married and have the best life ever!" Abby started jumping up and down again, pushing both Gibbs and Jenny out of the room and slamming her hand against the elevator button.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Jenny asked as she was shoved into the elevator.

"We have to go tell EVERYBODY!" Abby yelled as she pressed the button for the Squadroom.

**Did you like? I've already posted the next chapter so you should go read that! Oh and review! Please? For my birthday? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Here's the second part of the last chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine... Unless one of you wonderful readers wants to give it to me for my birthday?**

It was only eight o'clock and the rumors were already spreading like wildfire.

"Jenny Shepard?"

"Director Shepard?"

"With Special Agent Gibbs?"

"_Holding _hands?"

"Dead Jenny Shepard?"

"The ex-Director?"

"I swear! I was coming out of Abby's lab, I had to deliver her a _Caf-Pow!_ from Special Agent McGee, and Gibbs and Shepard were standing there, hand-in-hand, smiling."

"Not possible, Mike." The agent's coworker said, shaking his head.

"You know it's not smart to listen to Scuttlebutt, Probies." Tony said, stepping out of the elevator and striding over to his desk. A moment later, the agents turned back around, still gossiping.

"Well hel-_lo_ Zee-vah. And how are you, my ninja?" Tony asked, setting down his things and winking at her.

"Fine Tony." Ziva replied, rolling her eyes at him, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"And what about you, Probay?" Tony questioned, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Great Tony." McGee answered in a monotone, his eyes glued to his screen.

Tony pressed his finger against his lips, motioning for Ziva to keep quiet, and sneaked over to McGee, peeking over his shoulder at the computer screen in front of him. "Whacha looking at McSecretive?"

"Nothing, Tony." McGee replied, quickly closing the internet window.

"Another update for your computer McGeek? Really?" Apparently he hadn't closed it fast enough.

"It's the newest Firewall!" McGee defended, glaring at Tony.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, no need to get all defensive." Tony said, holding up his hands and backing up. Lounging back in his chair, he turned to Ziva, smiling his classic DiNozzo Smile.

"So Zi, what're you doing tonight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Suddenly the elevator dinged, opening its doors to reveal two people stepping out. The Bullpen was dead silent as everyone turned to look at the two people walking hand-in-hand. Tony glanced up to see Gibbs striding across the Squadroom, grinning, with none other than Jenny Shepard.

"Director?" He, McGee, and Ziva exclaimed at the same time, their eyes wide as they saw someone who'd been dead for years walking towards them.

...

"Shepard? Jenny Shepard?" The muttering spread through the Bullpen, everyone's eyes wide as they saw Gibbs and Jenny walk up the stairs towards the Director's room, ignoring the comments circling around them.

Once they were gone, Tony turned back towards his coworkers, his mouth wide open in shock. "She's alive?"

"I suppose..." Ziva replied, too shocked to answer him with a witty comment.

"Wow." Tony said, closing his mouth but his eyes still remaining wide.

"Did anyone else notice Gibbs smiling?" McGee asked, his eyes wide for a different reason completely.

"I did!" Everyone turned to see Abby slip out from behind the wall, beaming. "Isn't it great?"

"Abby! Did you know about this?" Ziva questioned as the girl skipped up to McGee, turning around to face Ziva and Tony.

"Not until ten minutes ago. But isn't it cute? Mommy and Daddy are back together!" She cooed, hopping up and down like a little girl.

"They are?" Tony said, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course! You think Jenny was going to come back and Gibbs _wasn't_ going to admit he loves her?" Abby asked, rolling her eyes at Tony.

"Woah, _loves _her? Did they tell you this Abby?" McGee asked her, not believing a word of it.

"He didn't have to, McGee. It was obvious." Abby said, rolling her eyes at his naiveness.

"Wait, what about Dr. Ryan?" Ziva looked at Abby in confusion. How could Gibbs seem so into one woman one minute, then in love with another the next?

"Who cares? _Hello?_ Jenny's back! Who do you _think_ he's going to pick?" Abby clenched her fists at the thought of Ryan barging in and ruining the relationship she had been hoping for ever since she laid eyes on the pair.

"True..." Ziva glanced at Tony, her eyes meeting his. They were both thinking the same thing, 'What the heck was going to happen when Ryan found out that Gibbs had dumped her for someone who, just a few minutes ago, had been dead?'

"OMG, look! They're coming back!" Abby whispered, pointing to Gibbs and Jenny walking out of Vance's office and down the stairs towards them.

"You know this reminds me of the movie-"

"Zap it, Tony!" Ziva cut him off.

"Zip it." Tony muttered.

"Both of you shut up!" Abby and McGee both said.

"You have room to talk, McChatty." Tony snapped.

"Tony!" Abby and Ziva yelled.

"Sorry."

"Some things never change." Jenny said as she finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs grumbled as they were suddenly bombarded with questions.

"How are you alive?"

"Are you guys really going out?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"How'd you fake the autopsy?"

"It's a long story." Jenny began, sighing at the thought of telling it all over again.

"Ooooh! I have an idea! How about we all come to dinner at your house, Gibbs? That'll give us all time to catch up and Jenny time to tell us the whole story!" Abby announced.

"Uhhh..." Gibbs said, wondering if that was really the most thought out plan.

"Sure. Be there at six." Jenny smiled, knowing Gibbs' response and wanting to get the questions over with sooner rather than later.

...

After about two hours of relentless questions, most of them from either Abby or Tony, the NCIS team members had finally broken off into separate conversations. Abby and Tony were currently filling Jenny in on everything she'd missed during the past four years, McGee and Ziva were listening Ducky tell a story about his childhood, and Gibbs was enjoying the fact that he could finally sit and think for the first time all day.

_Ding-dong!_ Gibbs sighed, there went the thought of sitting and straightening out his thoughts, and stood up, announcing that he'd get the door. Who ever visiting him this late better have something extremely important to tell him or else he was going to be pretty pissed. Not even glancing out the window on his door, Gibbs swung it open to reveal who else but Dr. Samantha Ryan standing under his porch light.

"Having a party?" She asked, gesturing to the cars lined up in front of his house.

"Yeah. Can you come back later?" Gibbs questioned sarcastically, not believing that she'd actually shown up at his house.

"Now Jethro, that's not very nice." Ryan said, pouting.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, annoyed that she was calling him Jethro.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that I've decided that I'm going to take you back." Ryan told him, ignoring his astonished looks. "I know what you're thinking, you can't believe that I'll take you back after you left me alone in the coffee place in a very rude manner. But I want to give you a chance, Jethro. I know I can change you, make you better."

Gibbs couldn't believe it. He thought he'd made it quite clear both after the wedding and at the coffee shop that he didn't want to see Ryan again. And here she was telling him that she was going to make him better. Shaking his head, Gibbs was about to slam the door in her face when he heard someone behind him.

"Gibbs, who is it?" Abby asked, coming up next to him, her eyes almost popping out of her head when she realized who was standing on the porch. "Dr. Ryan? What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed.

"What's that about Dr. Ryan?" McGee called, walking over to the door as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just asking her the same thing!" Abby exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to visit Jethro, obviously."

"Jethro?" Abby asked, sharing a look with McGee.

"Yes, that is his name." Ryan replied. "Now will you leave? I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend here."

"Your _boyfriend?_ I am not your _boyfriend_, Ryan." Gibbs said, throughly pissed.

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony asked as he, Ziva, Ducky, and Jenny all appeared behind Abby and McGee. Oh this was wrapping up to be a great evening.

**Ewww, Ryan's back. No worries, people, I am going to banish her from this story during the next chapter, so it's all good. Like I said during the last chapter, I'm not going to be updating until Sunday, so I guess I'll see you then! Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people of Fan Fiction! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS, but I do own the creepy guy in the dark coat that shows up later in this chapter. Wanna switch?**

"Oh nothing much, Ryan just randomly showed up demanding that her and Gibbs get back together." Abby said, shrugging sarcastically.

"Get back together? We never broke up!" Ryan exclaimed, looking at the group in front of her with mild amusement. Like Gibbs would ever break up with her. It was a well known fact that if anyone was too good for that relationship, it was her.

Opening her mouth to reply, Abby was cut off by Ryan, whose eyes had landed on Jenny and were showing a mix of confusion and annoyance. Who on earth was this redhead, and why was _she_ invited to the party and not Ryan, Gibbs' _girlfriend._

"Who's she?" Ryan asked, pointing directly at Jenny, who was glaring back at her for no apparent reason.

"This is Jenny Shepard, ex-director of NCIS, amazing person, and Gibbs' true love, all of which you are not." Abby said, smiling angelically.

"Excuse me?" Ryan questioned, her voice going up an octave.

"And who are you?" Jenny asked, speaking up for the first time as she ignored Ryan's question.

"Jethro's girlfriend. We've been dating for a month." Ryan answered, smirking at Jenny smugly.

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause he never mentioned you..." Jenny trailed off, Ryan's expression livid.

"Yeah, and he never mentioned you either, I guess you aren't that important to him after all." Ryan responded, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just because I've been dead for the past four years." Jenny answered before she slammed the door on Ryan's astonished face.

All was silent as everyone watched Ryan turn on her heel and march back to her car, their faces all matching masks of surprise. Everyone turned to Jenny to see her absentmindedly pulling her hair out of it's ponytail, looking completely unfazed by the confrontation. It was Gibbs who finally broke the silence, his face beaming.

"That's my girl." He said, pulling Jenny into a hug. Suddenly, the room erupted into earsplitting chatter, the solemn mood from a minute ago completely forgotten.

"Yay Jenny!" Abby cheered, joining in on Gibbs and Jenny's hug. In just a few minutes, everyone was hugging them as well, happy that everything had finally worked out for everyone's favorite couple.

...

"You're up early." Gibbs said as he sat down at the kitchen table, sipping the cup of coffee Jenny had handed to him.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that today my only companion wasn't going to be your boat." Jenny replied, brushing her long, red hair.

Gibbs smirked, standing up and taking her hand in his. "Ready to go?" He asked, setting down his empty cup and grabbing his keys.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jenny questioned, leading the way out of the house.

Only stopping for coffee on the way, the two made it to NCIS by seven. Striding into the bullpen, Jenny wasn't surprised to see that they were alone except for a few probationary agents running around, attempting to finish their case reports in time. Vance had generously allowed Jenny to come to NCIS, and save her from the torture that was being left alone at Gibbs', where she would basically just observe everyone else until she had her Psych Evaluation.

Reaching his desk first, Jenny sat down in Gibbs' chair, stretching and looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Yes?" She asked as he just rolled his eyes and dropped the empty coffee cup in his trash can.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"Very much so." Jenny replied, sitting up and looking around. "You do know that your desk hasn't changed a bit since I was director here, right?"

"And?"

"My God, Jethro, you still have this?" She laughed, picking up the baseball bat from behind his chair. "Still not very technologically savvy. You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." He said, smiling as he leaned in.

"Hey boss!" McGee said, stopping dead when he saw Jenny and Gibbs only millimeters apart. "I can come back later... Um, I'm gonna go see Abby."

"Why don't you do that, McGee." Gibbs barked.

"No, McGee, it's fine. Jethro and I were just talking." Jenny said, standing up and knocking her empty cup into the trash can as well. "I have to go see the director. See you later, Jethro. McGee." She called as she walked up the stairs, smirking.

'Poor McGee.' She thought as she entered Vance's office. 'I really hope Jethro doesn't use that baseball bat on him...'

"McGee, just get to work." Gibbs said as he sat down, glaring at the still frozen ex-Probie and contemplating whether to use his baseball bat on him or to just headslap him.

McGee slowly walked over to his desk, setting down his things and sitting down also, not meeting Gibbs' eyes. Standing up, Gibbs walked over to McGee, head-slapped him, and then made his way towards the elevator, needing more coffee if he was going to survive the day. Passing DiNozzo and Ziva as he stepped into the elevator, he hoped McGee was too scared to say anything about him and Jenny, but knew it wasn't possible.

"What's the matter, McGreen?" Tony asked as he dropped his bag behind his desk.

"Yes, you've looked like you've seen a goat. No, ghost! You look like you've seen a ghost." Ziva said, smiling as she remembered what McGee had told her years before.

"Great job, Zee-vah, you got it right! Now, McGee, what's the problem? You forgot to get tickets to the latest Comic Book Convention?" Tony questioned, standing over the Agent.

"I, um, just walked in on Gibbs and the Director..." McGee mumbled, turning red.

"I am confused, Jenny or Vance?" Ziva said as she sat down.

"Jenny."

"Oooh, what happened?" Tony rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"They were about to kiss." McGee said, his face tomato red.

"No way! Did Gibbs try to murder you?"

"I am sure he would be dead if Gibbs tried to murder him." Ziva rolled her eyes before turning back to McGee. "What did he do?"

"Well the director went upstairs to talk to Vance, and Gibbs head-slapped me, but I was sure for a second he was going to pull his baseball bat out on me." McGee said, tentatively turning his computer back on.

"Next time something like that happens, call me McGee!" Tony suggested, sitting down. "I want to see what Gibbs does to you."

"Something like what happens?" Tony turned around to see Jenny Shepard leaning over the railing, staring at him with her eyebrows raised.

"McGee messes up one of Gibbs' rules!" Tony lied, turning a faint shade of pink.

"Don't lie to her, DiNozzo." Gibbs head-slapped Tony, walking by with two full cups of coffee in his hands, smirking.

...

"Do you know who she is?" Ryan turned around to see a man with dark, slicked back hair pointing to the entrance of the NCIS building where Gibbs was walking hand-in-hand with a redhead.

"Yep. Who wants to know?" She questioned, turning back around and taking a sip of her coffee. She was currently sitting at the coffee shop next to NCIS, enjoying a Caramel-Mocha Latte.

Sliding into the chair across from her, the man pressed a $100 bill into her hand and then raised an eyebrow, his gaze sharp. "Benjamin Franklin." He replied in a heavily accented voice.

"Jenny Shepard." She answered, rolling her eyes at the name.

"And what is her... Relation to that man?" The man asked, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"She's his new girlfriend and 'true love' apparently." Ryan said, jealously and annoyance surging through her.

"Tell no one about this." The man said, getting up and picking up a walking stick, leaning heavily on it.

"What's stopping me?" She asked, finishing her latte.

"This." He muttered, opening his jacket to reveal a gun. Smiling evilly, he walked away, limping slightly, and making Ryan wonder who he was and what he wanted with Jenny Shepard.

**I know, I know, I brought Ryan back. I'm sorry! Trust me, I want her in this story as much as you do. But she's kind of a necessity. :P So who's this creepy guy in the dark coat? Any guesses? Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this, after spring break ended I kind of slacked off in my writing. But I finally managed to write up this chapter and I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so the creepy guy is back which means that none of you took up my offer for trading him with the ownership of NCIS. Seriously, everyone, switch with me? Please?**

"I can honestly say that that was the most interesting day I've had in four years." Jenny Shepard said as she collapsed onto Gibbs' couch.

"Why? All you did was sit in my chair, drink coffee, and watch the children I call coworkers fight." Gibbs said as he took two steaks out of his fridge.

"Exactly." She replied, watching Gibbs season the steaks. "You have to admit, Jethro, they can be quite entertaining."

"Yeah and quite annoying." Gibbs responded, shaking his head and stepping outside, slapping the steaks on the grill.

"Speaking of annoying, I have my first Psych Evaluation tomorrow." Jenny asked, standing up and walking over to the back door. "You know, I'm really starting to understand why everyone always complains about them, Jethro, they're quite a pain. Actually, they're more than quite a pain, they're-"

"Like banging your head against the wall repeatedly for an hour?" Gibbs suggested, turning around an stepping towards her.

"Precisely." Jenny replied, laughing, before Gibbs finally reached her and pulled her into a kiss.

A few moments later, the two pulled apart, smiling. Reaching up, Gibbs put his hand on Jenny's cheek, making her smile grow even wider as Gibbs acted completely out of character, but romantic nonetheless. Suddenly, their moment was shattered when Jenny glanced behind Gibbs to see the grill spewing black smoke.

"Jethro! The steaks!" She yelled as he turned around and lunged forward, grabbing a pair of tongs and chucking the two charred pieces of meat across the yard.

Turning the grill off, he slowly looked back to see Jenny's face a light pink. A moment later, she burst out laughing, pointing to the two lumps of black sitting in the middle of a pink rose bush. A horrified expression crossed Gibbs' face for a moment, his first wife had planted the first rose seed a year before her death and he had sometimes worked for hours watering and pruning it in order to make sure that it remained healthy and in bloom. Glancing around, his eyes wide, he realized that the bush that the steaks had landed on was actually the one that Abby had snuck over and planted a few years before, hoping it would end up producing black roses, not the one Shannon had raised.

Sighing deeply, Gibbs returned his gaze to Jenny, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. Gibbs chuckled as well, he never though he'd see the director, the woman who never showed any emotion, who faced down the barrel of a gun without even batting an eye, giggling at something as random as two burnt-to-a-crisp steaks resting on a rose bush. Once she could finally breath again, Jenny grinned at Gibbs, her smile lightening his momentarily sour mood completely.

"Pizza and beer?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, ya think?." Jenny replied in a scarily accurate imitation of Gibbs' voice. Laughing again, this time at the astonished look on his face, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside, slamming the door behind her.

...

"Worst Psych Eval ever." Jenny said flatly, trying not to remember the feeling of reliving the memories she had tried to banish into a dark corner for the past four years of her life. Taking a sharp right, the ex-director clenched the wheel tighter as she swerved through traffic, trying to get back to Gibbs' house as soon as possible. After the Psychological Evaluation had finally ended and she'd taken a short, yet still annoying Polygraph test, Jenny had decided to come home early and try to sleep the memories away.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked through the phone, chuckling at her annoyed tone.

"Well first she made me answer these totally irrelevant questions about my past and _certain missions_ that I've been on." Jenny said, gritting her teeth as she remembered the uncomfortable questions on a mission she'd been assigned to years ago in Paris. Gibbs had fallen silent on the other end of the phone, also remembering their trip to Paris and wondering what Jenny had told the lady.

"And?"

"And then I asked her, 'Are these questions really required? Or do you just want to know the answer so you can tell everyone else in the building?'" Jenny answered, groaning as she stopped at a stoplight.

Gibbs laughed, imagining the poor girl conducting the evaluation's expression at this. "What did she say?"

"That shut her right up. So anyway, then she kept asking me what it felt like to know that my sister died in my place and that Mike Franks, the man who had practically saved my life, was dead as well. I swear, Jethro, it was absolute torture. Much worse than banging your head against the wall for an hour." Jenny sighed as the car in front of her finally started to move, over fifteen seconds after the light turned green. At this pace, she wasn't going to be back at Gibbs' until 3046.

"Being stuck babysitting a team of three year olds for five more hours." Gibbs rolled his eyes, ignoring the whiny "Hey!" DiNozzo yelled across the Bullpen.

"You could always come home to me..." Jenny trailed off, finally entering Gibbs' neighborhood.

"No he can't!" A cheery voice chimed through the phone.

"Abby?" Both Gibbs and Jenny asked, realizing that the Forensics Scientist must have somehow intercepted their phone call and had been listening in for who knows how long.

"Hi! Sorry I've been listening in for the past ten minutes. But I have something for you, Gibbs, you know, on the case we got when Jenny was doing her Psych Eval, and you two have been talking for like forever so I thought just getting on the same call would be easier."Abby apologized, sipping her _Caf-Pow!_

"You have a case?" Jenny asked curiously as she pulled up in front of Gibbs' house.

"Yeah, dead sailor, shot in the head, no biggie. But I just pretty much solved it so you should probably get down here soon, Gibbs." Abby said as McGee walked into her lab, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Sure, I'll be down in a second, Abs." Gibbs promised, sending a glare towards his two half bickering-half flirting agents.

"'Kay. But no rush or anything, you guys can keep talking. Has anyone ever told you that you're sooo cute together?" She asked, grinning. "Dontcha think, Timmy?" Abby questioned McGee, who just shrugged noncommittally. "Anyway, Gibbs I'm gonna drive you home tonight so Jenny doesn't have to come back and she can take a nap or just chill or whatever. But don't thank me now because Timmy and I are going to see a movie so it's gonna be kinda a tight squeeze. Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon, Gibbs!" Abby giggled, hanging up the phone.

"I better be off as well, Jethro. You do have a case to work on and I wouldn't want to distract you from your work or anything." Jenny said, stepping out of the car.

"I'll be home soon. If I don't die trapped in Abby's hearse with her and McGee on the way there, that is." Gibbs answered, hanging up the phone.

"Finally, some time to relax." Jenny breathed, reaching Gibbs' front door and stepping inside, dropping her bag on the floor and stretching. The ex-director took a step towards the kitchen, wondering if Gibbs had anything edible in his fridge, when something knocked her from behind and the world went black.

...

A man stood in a dark room, cleaning the barrel of his gun slowly, concentrating on what he was doing. He had waited for this moment for four years, and he hadn't been able to sleep a wink since he knew that what he had dreamed of doing was finally possible. His dark brown hair hung low over his eyes, barely covering his swollen black eyes. Blinking rapidly, he attempted to ward off the sleep that was just threatening to ruin his plan. Finally finishing the task at hand, the man slipped the gun into the leather holster at his hip, careful not to rub it too much on the sides as to keep it shiny and clean.

As the sun finally slid out from behind the clouds, the room was illuminated, the tiny glass window sending streaks of light throughout the cellar. The room was small, about the size of a large supply closet, but the perfect size for what the man was planning to do. To the right, a single door led back up to the abandoned warehouse, and to the left was the window, still casting rays across the room. Cigarette butts littered the dusty floor and the only chair in the room was resting behind the man, next to a small table covered in hundreds of photos of a single redheaded woman.

The man crouched down, his hair again flopping in front of his eyes as his knees slowly nudged the only other person in the room. The woman's light red hair had fallen out of it's hairband and it currently hung in falls around her pale face. Her slender body was curled up against the wall, where the man had shoved it after dragging it down the stairs and across the room. At first glance she would appear dead except for the slow rising and falling of her chest. Suddenly, she stirred, sitting up slowly and rubbing her still-closed eyes.

Bright green eyes flashing open, Jenny didn't look surprised to see the man standing in front of her, stroking his gun. But then, when did she ever look surprised. Glancing down at her tied arms and legs, Jenny shifted so that she was in a sitting position, staring the man down.

"Maxim." She muttered, glaring at him.

"Jenny Shepard. Long time no see, eh?" He asked, his accent thick as he sneered at her.

"You could say that." Jenny replied as a shot rang out, the sound still echoing off the walls as one person dropped to the ground.

**Oh no! Someone dropped to the ground. Can we assume they are dead yet? Personally, I would like it to be Maxim who dies, but we all know that the episodes only turn out the way we want them to half of the time, so why should this have a happy ending? Just kidding people! Just so you all know, I love a happy ending so hopefully this turns out good. No worries, it will. Probably. Maybe? **

**Anyways, I'm sooo annoyed! My mom canceled the NCIS recording I had set for tonight's episode so she could record Glee so I have no idea what happened! Was it amazing? Was Ryan back? :P I'm dying to know! **

**Review please! It'll make me feel much better! :D**

**Seriously, though, Glee over NCIS? And this close to the season finale? Arg! :**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've noticed these updates happening progressively later and later in the night. Strange, huh? Anyways, so this chapter took me about five hours to right, but that was due mainly to the fact that every two minutes I'd get distracted and then go off and do something else, only remembering that I was supposed to be writing twenty minutes later. :P **

**Disclaimer: So the creepy guy was revealed, his name is Maxim, and he apparently wants to kill our dear ex-director. Still wanna trade? Come on, he sounds like fun, right? **

"Jen?" Gibbs called as he slowly stepped into his house, waving McGee and Abby away.

After a long, and very awkward car ride in which Abby was babbling away at the steering wheel and McGee was sitting next to her, staying mostly silent except for a few times when he tried to incorporate Gibbs into the conversation. This left the boss in the back, silent except for a few times when he told Abby to keep her eyes on the road and stop trying to look back at him while she was driving. When they had finally reached Gibbs' house, he had practically exploded from the back of the car, not slowing down until he was safely back on his front porch.

But now the torture was finally over and it was time to find a very special redhead. Not hearing a reply, Gibbs walked over to the door leading to his basement, figuring Jenny was just working on his boat again. Although, working was probably an understatement considering she'd worked on it for an entire day and the only she'd gotten out of it was a full list of complaints.

"Jen!" He yelled, feeling an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu. "Jenny?" Running down the steps, he was surprised to see she wasn't anywhere in sight. Sprinting back upstairs, Gibbs ran to his bedroom on the second floor and gulped when he didn't see her taking a nap either. Quickly checking over the rest of his house to make sure she wasn't there, Gibbs ended up looking out his front door, wondering where the heck Jenny could be.

Quickly scanning the room for any signs of struggle, Gibbs noticed Jenny's bag shoved partially behind the couch. Scooping it up, he cursed when he saw her cellphone still inside. Now there was no way of tracking her. Grabbing his keys and still holding the bag, Gibbs ran outside and ducked into his car, slamming the door behind him and speeding away, NCIS the only place he could think of to go.

...

"Ow!" The man yelled, followed by a heavy stream of what sounded like Russian cuss words. Wincing as Jenny looked at the man's bloody leg, she glanced down at her ankle, where her extra phone was strapped down, hidden under her jeans. Now she could only hope that Gibbs would get there in time and Maxim wouldn't have the time to recover and then shoot her out of anger.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, pretending to be confused. It was obvious what actually happened to her, the real question was whether Maxim knew it or not. The walls were lined with steel or iron, or something equally as hard, so when Maxim's hand had slipped, instead of blowing a hole through the wall, it had deflected the bullet which had instead smashed back into the man's leg.

"The bloody bullet bounced back." Maxim slurred, gritting his teeth as he slowly hoisted himself onto the chair behind him.

"Do you want me to help? I've had to deal with quite a few of those in my time. You should know, in the past four years you're the only one I received them from." Jenny replied, smiling sweetly. "Then again, you didn't help me, so why should I assist you?"

"Just help, okay?" The man yelled, his accent becoming increasingly more prominent as he noted how much blood he was loosing. The bullet had hit him right above his right knee, if he wasn't limping before, he sure would be now.

"And what do I get in return? To live would be too much to ask, I suppose. But you could always explain everything to me, I'd at least like to know why I'm dying before I do." Jenny suggested, rubbing her handcuffed wrists together.

"Fine! Just get over here!" He grimaced as the color slowly drained from his face.

"I need a key." Maxim gestured to Jenny's right, where a brass key was just lying on the floor, where she could have reached it hours ago if she'd only bothered to look.

"Thanks." Scooting over, the redhead picked up the old key in her teeth and quickly unlocked her handcuffs, shoving them in her pocket. Untying her bound legs, Jenny finally managed to stand up, stretching before bending down over Maxim. Even though he was her greatest enemy, she couldn't just let him die here. After all, if he hadn't chased her down for all of those years, she'd have never gotten up the courage to come back to Gibbs.

Yanking off Maxim's expensive looking jacket, she tightly tied it slightly higher on his leg than the large hole made by the bullet. As the bleeding slowly stopped, she quickly hand cuffed the man's left hand to the table leg, smiling at his astonished look.

"What, you thought I was going to tend to you then die?" She asked, sitting back down on the ground. "Explain."

"Okay." He said, gritting his teeth again. "My sister, Svetlana, was very important to me. We joined our country's military at a young age. Svet dropped out a while later, to get engaged to that rotten Anatoli Zhukov. She was his _handler_ or something like that, very unimportant to our country but very important to him. Many people tried to kill her, you being one of them, but when Zhukov died and she came home to me, I told her she should be thankful that you did not kill her, for then she would have never returned home.

"Years later, she told me that she had found you and this Special Agent Gibbs and she wanted revenge. I volunteered to help, wanting to protect you. Four other men and I all went to the diner, killed the girl who looked like you. Svet was mad, she told me it was not you so looking for the real Jenny Shepard, she went to DC where she met Gibbs and a man named Mike Franks. Franks killed her.

"But I still needed to carry out the last thing she had asked for me to do before she died. Kill you. Now I will carry out my big sister's wishes, and I shall." Maxim finished saying, jumping up before Jenny could even move a muscle and swinging the table around, knocking her to the ground with a sickening crack. Their blood pooled around his feet as he slowly sank back against the wall, a lopsided grin on his face as the world slowly went dark and he finally went to meet his sister in peace.

...

"McGee! I need you!" Gibbs barked, striding over to McGee's desk and slapping Jenny's bag on top of his keyboard.

"Um, do you want me to take this down to Abby or..." McGee said, trailing off as he saw the exasperated expression on Gibbs' face.

"No, McGee, I want you to wear it." Gibbs replied, glaring at him. On the way to NCIS Gibbs had realized one thing, Jenny was smart, she wouldn't just leave her phone at home if anything happened to her. She would have had two.

At first Gibbs had been confused, wondering why Jenny had two contacts named after him, one called Jethro and the other Gibbs. After all, Gibbs only had one number and anyways, Jenny called him Jethro, not Gibbs. But it had all made sense when he read the number named Gibbs. It wasn't his number, it was a message directed towards him saying that if anything ever happened to her, that was the number that he should trace.

"Um..." McGee glanced at Tony and Ziva, who were cracking up.

"Trace the number McGee!" Gibbs yelled, pulling up the contact labeled Gibbs.

"Sure Boss..." McGee replied warily, glaring at his two partners. A few seconds later, he turned back to his keyboard and started typing quickly.

Turning around, Gibbs watched as a map popped up on the screen, with a red dot labeled _Jenny Shepard_ pulsing over two intersecting streets. "On the corner of Mahogany and Bull," Gibbs muttered, picking the bag back up and throwing the cell phone into it.

"Jenny Shepard, boss?" Tony asked, glancing at his two coworkers.

"Yeah. Grab your gear, DiNozzo before I force you to carry around this purse." Gibbs barked, making his way over to the elevator, smirking.

The ride to the warehouse was relatively quick, and soon Gibbs found himself motioning for Tony and Ziva to go in through the back and McGee to come with him. Throwing the door open, Gibbs glanced around, hearing his other two agents entering as well, before heading over to a secure looking door at the opposite end of the room.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Boss, what exactly are we looking for?" McGee asked as he walked up behind the man.

"Shhh." Gibbs said, ignoring the ex-probie's question and pressing his ear to the door.

"What do you hear?" McGee questioned, looking around the dusty warehouse with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing if you keep talking, McGee." Gibbs whisper-yelled, straining to hear something from the other side of the door. There it was again, low voices talking, one much deeper than the other. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded from below and Gibbs' stomach dropped. Nodding at McGee, he waited a minute before knocking open the door and barging in, holding up his gun as he sprinted down the stairs.

Before him were two people, lying across the room from each other but both resting in the same giant pool of ruby-red liquid. Dropping next to Jenny, Gibbs picked the broken table off of her chest and gasped when he noticed she wasn't breathing.

Jenny Shepard was dead.

**I'm so awful! Poor Gibbs, Jenny's dead, for real this time, and he can't do anything about it... Just kidding, she's not dead! No need to delete this story from your minds just yet! :) Oh yeah, and please excuse any mistakes I made in first aid procedures and what not, I'm not really sure if what I wrote was actually kind of right or dead wrong relating to stopping bleeding in someone's leg. Sorry about that! :D By the way, is Svet an acceptable nickname for Svetlana? Just wondering because that's the only thing I could think of... I'll probably update tomorrow but I have a track meet so I might not get to until Friday. And if I do, it'll probably be updated later than this one. :O**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I finally watched Rekindled... Amazing episode! And no Ryan! :D :D :D**

**Now I'm rambling, so I'm gonna go... Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people, sorry for updating this so late! I couldn't think of much to put in the first part of the chapter, like I said, I don't really know anything about first aid so I hope I didn't get anything wrong. So, here's the chapter, I hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS really isn't mine, and now Maxim's dead so I don't own him either. I know, depressing. :P**

"I'm calling nine-one-one!" McGee yelled, yanking out his phone and setting everyone else into motion. Ziva ran over to Maxim, checking his pulse, before shaking his head at Tony.

"Jenny." Gibbs muttered, dropping to his knees, everyone else a blur around him. The only thing that he could think of was that Jenny was dead and he'd never even told her he loved her.

Gibbs watched as Tony moved in front of him, pressing his finger to her throat. "She's got a pulse!" He yelled, pressing against her chest and yelling at her to move.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony turned around to look at him. "Move, will ya?"

Tony, McGee, and Ziva watched solemnly as Gibbs leaned down in front of Jenny, pumping his hands against her chest. "Jen, stay with me now, you hear me? You're not going anywhere. Not again." He yelled as the sirens started blasting overhead. The three ran up the stairs, leaving Gibbs alone with Jenny, still attempting to revive her.

"Jenny, stay with me. Please. You can't leave again." Gibbs said, feeling Jenny's fading pulse. "Jenny, I love you. Don't go." He muttered, a single tear streaming down his face.

"Sir. You have to move." Gibbs turned around to see two short men standing by the staircase with a stretcher. Gibbs moved back to the wall, watching as they started snapping orders at each other, pulling her body onto the stretcher then running it up the stairs. Following them numbly, Gibbs walked back upstairs, standing at the front door of the warehouse as they loaded her into the ambulance. The rest of the team jumped into their cars, McGee looked back at Gibbs, worry covering his face.

"You coming boss?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Gibbs said, walking over to the car and ducking inside. Looking back at the warehouse one last time, Gibbs mentally cursed himself. If only he had been there, both now and four years ago at the diner. Then none of this would have ever happened and he would be laughing and enjoying dinner in Jenny's office.

As the last of the cars pulled away, heading for the hospital, everyone's thoughts were centered on one certain ex-director, hoping and praying she'd make it through this time. The dead body still in the basement completely forgotten.

...

Jenny's green eyes fluttered open, the color having finally returned to her pale face. After hours of waiting, wishing, hoping, and crying, mostly from Abby, the agents had finally accepted that Jenny might not wake up, and if she did, there was a large possibility that she wouldn't remember a thing about the past few years of her life.

"Jen, your awake."

"Jethro?" Jenny asked, her face confused for a second before a bright smile lit it up. "Hi."

"Hi." Gibbs replied, smirking at her. "Are you feeling okay, do you want anything?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Jenny started, glancing over at the tray on her bedside table covered with extremely unappetizing mush-like food. "Do you happen to have any coffee on you?"

"You really have to ask?" Gibbs said, watching Jenny's face light up as he pulled two cups of coffee out from behind his back.

"Oh my gosh, Jethro, you don't know how much I love you right now!" Jenny gushed, grabbing the hot drink and gulping it down. Gibbs' face showed a quick flash of surprise before he composed himself again and handed her his cup as well.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked after the redhead had finished the two cups and was looking around, hungrily, for more.

"Well considering I just had a table thrown onto me, not so good I think." Looking down at her bruised and bandaged body, Jenny's face turned down in a frown as she realized how damaged she looked. "What's wrong with me, anyways?"

"Three broken ribs, broken arm, minor concussion, broken leg, a giant puncture wound from where the table splintered into your side, and lots of bruises." Gibbs said abruptly, having already memorized the doctor's report.

"I'm guessing I'm not going into work tomorrow?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Nope. Looks like you're going to be finishing my boat for me." Gibbs grinned at her tortured expression, glad that she really was alive and well.

"You know, Jethro, now that I think about it I think I'm okay." Jenny said, grimacing. Suddenly, the door banged open and six people barged in, their faces relieved when they saw Jenny awake, but becoming a bit embarrassed when they glanced at Gibbs to see him glaring at them.

Abby, the only newcomer in the room not getting a death glare, ran over to Jenny, her face beaming. "Jenny! I'm so glad you're awake! I was so, so, so worried you weren't going to make it. McGee kept telling me that you'd lost too much blood but I knew that it couldn't be true. Wait..." Abby stopped, realizing that Jenny might have lost her memory. "I'm Abby, by the way, Abby Sciuto. Forensics Scientist at NCIS."

"Abby, I know who you are. Why wouldn't I?" Jenny asked, confused.

"The doctor said that you might loose your memory for a short time. You got a concussion so..." McGee said, glad that Gibbs had finally stopped glaring at him and instead had turned to look at Jenny, concerned.

"I told you she wouldn't forget us, McWorrisome." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"And who are you?" Jenny asked Tony, her face blank. Tony looked at her in shock, glancing at a smirking McGee.

"Um... Tony... Remember?" Tony questioned, biting his lip.

"Nope... Sorry." Jenny replied, her grin making Tony let out a relieved sigh.

"So how are you feeling, Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Ziva, that topic's currently one to be discussed. I personally think that I'm okay to go to NCIS tomorrow-"

"No." Gibbs said, Jenny risking her health to go into work not a topic to be pondered.

"While Jethro thinks that I am totally incapable of doing anything except sitting around and working on his boat."

"You are." Gibbs muttered under his breath as Abby turned back to Jenny and began chattering excitedly. "I can't loose you again."

...

"He's dead?" Dr. Samantha Ryan screeched at her TV screen, taking a sip of her tea as she watched the evening news. 'MAXIM CHERNITSKAYA FOUND DEAD IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE AT FIVE O'CLOCK THIS EVENING'. Was flashing across the bottom of a screen, a reporter holding a microphone and gesturing to a picture of him.

_Maxim Chernitskaya, alleged hit man, was found dead in an abandoned warehouse off on the corner of Mahogany Street and Bull Road earlier today. Police confirm the presumption that he was the killer of four fellow hit men four years ago in California. There has not been a confirmation of how he died yet, but we are sure to keep you updated when we know. Now, back to Michael. _A cheery reporter chirped, smiling as she stood on the corner in front of an old looking brick building.

"I can't believe it." Ryan murmured to herself, setting down her mug and picking up the remote, flipping through the channels until she settled on a reality TV show. "I was just talking to him. I wonder who he really was, though, and what he wanted with..." She paused, shuddering dramatically. "Jenny Shepard."

Shutting off her Television, Ryan decided to stop being sulky and start doing something about her problems. If she couldn't tell Gibbs how much he needed her, she had to show him. Grinning, Ryan hopped up from her couch and grabbed her keys, striding out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her. It was time to get rid of Jenny Shepard once and for all.

**Blahhhhh Ryan. So we get rid of Maxim and then she comes back? What is this? Oh yeah, so my friend and I were watching TV last night and we flipped to a random channel where a movie called Dumb and Dumber was on. So we started watching it and about five minutes into it I was like "OH MY GOSH ITS JENNY SHEPARD!" The movie was from 1994 so I barely even recognized her, but don't you just love it when you're watching random movie and then someone from NCIS is in it and you start freaking out? Anyway, anyone have any idea what Ryan should do to get rid of Jenny? I really have no idea... I'll try to update soon, please review! :**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had absolutely no idea what to do for this chapter until a few hours ago. Also, sorry I'm posting this so late, this is the first time I've had literally all day to actually sit down and write for a longish period of time. Anyway, I made this chapter a bit longer than the last one to make up for not updating in a few days, so I hope you like. Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but that's probably a good thing because if I did I'd probably "accidentally" have Ryan mysteriously disappear and then be charged for kidnapping a fictional character and sent to a fictional jail... :P**

"I'll be back by nine tonight, Jen, I told you, I'm just getting some clothes and a toothbrush." Gibbs said into his phone, slamming his front door behind him.

"Are you sure you'll be allowed back?" Jenny asked on the other end of the phone, smirking. "You did threaten to go, as Abby put it 'All Sniper-Gibbs' on a doctor. I'm pretty sure the hospital doesn't take threats likely."

"He was staring at you for five minutes!" Gibbs replied defensively, slapping his keys on his coffee table.

"No, he was trying to make sure that the heart monitor was working properly. Abby and McGee kept pressing buttons and wondering where they could get one." Jenny answered, rolling her eyes. "Admit it, Jethro, you were jealous!"

"Jealous, Jen? Really? I-..." Gibbs trailed off, seeing something flickering out of the corner of his eye. Walking over to his kitchen door, Gibbs peaked around it, his eyes going wide when he saw a full candlelit dinner set out on his tiny kitchen table. "I'll call you back."

"Are you okay?" Jenny questioned, the concern showing through her voice.

"Yeah... See you soon, Jen..." Gibbs quickly ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket before stepping into his kitchen to examine the full extent of whatever prank or plan or whatever was going on.

Laid out on the table in front of him was a deep purple table cloth stretching almost to the floor, two plates and sets of silverware, and two glasses full of dark red wine. Taking another step forward, he looked around, his eyes wide, as he realized that the flickering he'd seen just a moment before wasn't from a fire, but instead from 30 candles strewn about the room casting eerie shadows all around. Wondering what the heck was going on here, Gibbs tried to ignore the feeling in his gut telling him to get the heck out of there and instead took yet another step towards the center of the room.

"This better not be DiNozzo's way of telling me that he and Ziva are getting married or something." Gibbs muttered, reaching the corner of the table and picking up a single pink rose, no doubt cut from a certain bush in his garden. After all, Shannon's bush was fully in bloom while Abby's was just barely beginning to bud. Something hinky, as Abby would put it, was going on here and he intended to find out what.

"Oh, don't worry about them, I'm sure they won't be bothering us anytime soon." Gibbs turned around to see none other than Dr. Samantha Ryan standing in the kitchen doorway wearing a long, strapless dress perfectly matching the tablecloth.

"Ryan?" Gibbs asked, his eyes going wide as she slowly stepped towards him, her heals clicking against the ground with every step that she took towards him, bringing along with her an immediate sense of doom.

"Hello Jethro. Ready for the best night of your life?" Ryan whispered seductively, which to Gibbs just sounded like she had something caught in her throat.

"Yeah I am, but you're obviously here instead of Jenny and I don't see the Eiffel Tower anywhere so I guess that's not gonna happen." Gibbs answered.

Ryan clenched her teeth at the mention of Jenny Shepard, extremely annoyed that Gibbs would bring her up at a time like this. After all, she came all this way to make him dinner and show him what he was missing when it came to her and he was just going to blow that off to talk about Shepard?

_I don't think so._ Ryan thought to herself, giving Gibbs a forced smile and patting down her dress, feeling the sharp blade pressed against her waist with satisfaction. _After tonight he's going to know what he's missing, whether he likes it or not..._

_..._

Abby ducked down from the window, her face white, as she tried to process what she had just seen. Gibbs and Ryan standing in his candlelit kitchen in extremely dressing evening wear. Racing back to McGee's car, she hopped inside, her eyes wide as she quickly strapped herself in and tried to wipe the evil glint in Ryan's eyes out of her mind.

"Step on it McGee. We need to get back to the hospital as fast as this car can take us. Or faster!" Abby demanded, pulling on her pigtails impatiently as McGee slowly pulled away from Gibbs' house and made a U-Turn.

"What's the matter, Abby?" McGee asked, glancing at Abby every few seconds.

"I just saw Gibbs and Ryan, Dr. Samantha Ryan, standing in his kitchen together! And his kitchen wasn't just the usual dim, Gibbs-ish kitchen. It was all candlelit, romantic, unGibbslike! But that's not the worst part... She has a knife McGee!" Abby yelled, making McGee slam on his breaks in the middle of the busy highway.

"WHAT!" McGee yelled, slowly starting the car back up.

"Yeah! Ryan was smoothing out her dress and I saw it's outline. I think she's gone crazy, McGee. Like all 'if I can't have you then no one can' crazy!" Abby cried, biting her lip as McGee turned off of the highway.

"Then why are we going to the hospital? We need to go back there and help Gibbs!" McGee replied as he slowly stopped at a red-light.

"She has a knife, McGee, she could tear us to shreds before we even got close. Do you have your gun with you?" Abby questioned as the light turned green and the line of cars began inching its way forward.

"No... I left it on my desk before we went to visit Jenny in the hospital... And I don't have a knife or anything else either." 'So much for rule number nine' He thought as the hospital slowly came into sight.

"See? So I'm gonna go inside and grab Jenny and Ziva so they can come help us. And maybe Tony if he's still there. Just wait for me here, 'kay?" Abby said as the car pulled up to the hospital entrance and she hopped out, running around the car to the trunk and swinging it open to reveal a large, bulky dark purple duffle bag. "I'll be back!" She yelled behind her as she sprinted into the building.

...

"JENNY!" Abby yelled, bursting into the room to see Ziva and Jenny standing there, staring at her with wide eyes. "Ziva! Gibbs is in trouble, you need to come quick!"

"What happened?" Jenny demanded, hopping up from the hospital bed before cringing and leaning back against it.

"There's no time. Basically, though, Ryan's got a knife and she's being all creepy and making weird romantic-ish dinners and you guys need to help me save Gibbs!"

"Let's go!" Jenny exclaimed, hobbling over to the door, the cast on her leg weighing her down.

"Wait, Jenny, you have not been cleared to leave the hospital yet." Ziva said, putting a hand on the door. "And I promised the doctors that I would stay with you so that they would not have to check on you frequently."

"Oooh, I almost forgot!" Abby threw the duffle on the empty bed, ripping it open to reveal a multitude of bright colored clothing and very hairy wigs.

"Where did you get all of this, Abby?" Ziva asked, walking over and pulling out a light pink dress.

"It's my go-bag!" Abby explained, dumping out the mountain of contents onto the bed. "See, you guys already have all the basics covered, so I decided to pack disguises and stuff that can come in handy anywhere." Shifting through the pile a bit, she uncovered a short brown wig and a long black leather coat.

"These are for you!" Abby announced, throwing them at Ziva. "Put them on, you're gonna be Tony!"

"Abby, I really don't think-" Ziva began, glancing over at Jenny to see her smirking.

"Quick, Ziva, we're loosing time!" Abby said, giving her a short look before turning back to the massive pile. "'Kay, Jenny, these are for you." She handed the ex-director a pair of round glasses, a curly brown wig, and a pair of scrubs. Seeing the confused look on her face, Abby quickly explained. "You're gonna be Jimmy."

"And who are you pretending to be?" Jenny questioned, slipping the wig over her red locks.

"Special Agent Gibbs at your service." Abby replied in a scarily-accurate imitation of Gibbs' voice.

After a few minutes of struggling, the three had finally managed to change into the costumes. Quickly scrubbing all of her makeup off onto the bed sheet, Abby grinned at the other two before leading the door, swinging it open before her.

"Remember, act natural. Like Tony and Jimmy would." Abby whispered in her voice before giving the two hard slaps on the head. "Palmer, DiNozzo, stop goofing around. We're in a hospital not an elementary school."

"Yes boss." Ziva said gruffly, glancing at Jenny to see her rubbing the back of her head with a shocked expression.

"Palmer! Getta move on!" Abby called over her shoulder, marching towards the elevator.

Once alone in the elevator, Ziva let out a sigh of relief, glad they hadn't seen anyone they knew yet. Jenny looked quite amused at the other two, rolling her eyes as Ziva attempted to smooth her expression into the mask that Tony wore. Abby just glared at the two, looking exactly like Gibbs.

"Ziva, you have to act more like Tony! You totally ignored that blonde chick back there! Regardless of if you two are dating or not, Tony would still hit on her." Abby snapped as the doors slid open.

"Dating?" Jenny murmured to herself, following behind the two. She knew she was out of the loop, after all, she'd been 'dead' for four years, but she didn't know she was _that_ out of it.

"Hi, um, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo at your service." Ziva announced to a short brunette girl as she walked through the lobby. "Do you want to book up?"

"Hook up, Zi." Ziva, Jenny, and Abby's heads whipped around to see Tony leaning against the front desk, looking at them with a look of disbelief. A moment ago he'd automatically corrected Ziva's words without even glancing towards her, but now that he had, he wished he never did.

"Well now we are nailed..."

**Sooooo? How was it? Like I said, I literally had no clue what to do for this chapter and just decided on making Ryan a bit crazy. So, yeah! Review pleasssee! :) :) :)**

**Ps. If anyone wants to read a totally depressing but still totally Jibbsy story about Judgement day, I wrote one called "Just Say Goodbye." Okay, well... Bye! :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! As always, thanks sooooo much for reviewing, I love reading what you guys have to say! :) I finally managed to find the time to write this so here it is! By the way, sorry I'm updating this so late. I'm currently procrastinating doing my math homework so I've been doing random things for the last few hours. Well, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is mine! Mwa ha ha! Just kidding, it's really not. :P :P :P**

_"Well now we are nailed..."_

"Ziva?" Tony asked, not even bothering to correct her last sentence, his eyes wide as he glanced at her two companions. "Jenny? Abby?"

"DiNozzo! Shut your trap!" Abby snapped, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the double doors.

"Abb-"

"DiNozzo!" Abby barked, throwing open the doors and leading the three out behind him. Walking over to McGee's car, she grinned at his confused expression before hopping inside beside him.

Tony gave Jenny and Ziva weary looks as he slid into the car behind them, glancing around with a confused expression. McGee, rolled his eyes, speeding away as Tony gasped and grabbed his seat in fear. _Great, _he thought. _Now McGee drives like Ziva, too? When am I ever gonna catch a break?_

"We should probably explain to Tony what's going on..." Abby said, giggling as she pulled off the gray wig and dropped it by her feet.

"No, you should probably explain to _us all_ what's going on." Jenny suggested, grimacing as she tried to place her leg in a comfortable position.

"Okayyyy..." Abby said, motioning for McGee to drive faster. "So basically, McGee and I were dropping off Gibbs' NCIS hat because he left it at the hospital. And I wanted to make sure he was home because he left a few minutes before us and McGee thought he could have just gone off to get more coffee. But then I looked in the window and guess who was standing there!"

"What?" McGee asked after a moment of prolonged silence.

"Guyyyssss you're supposed to guess when I say guess..." Abby whined, glancing out the window before turning to McGee. "Timmy, you're driving like a snail covered in Molasses! Hurry up!"

"Ummm... I do not know, Abby. Vance, maybe?" Ziva asked, glancing at Jenny to see her just as stumped.

"Mike Franks?" Jenny questioned hopefully, wondering if he was really alive and had just been in hiding for the past year.

"Sean Connery!" Tony yelled, grinning.

"Wrong, wrong, and really Tony? Why would Sean Connery be in Gibbs' kitchen? If he was in anyone's kitchen, he would obviously be in the coolest person here's..." Abby said, pausing for dramatic effect. "McGee!"

"WHAT?" Tony asked, astonished. "How can you think that McGeekling over there is cooler than me?"

"Just kidding, Tony, he'd be in my kitchen. No need to get so dramatic..." Abby shook her head, smiling as they finally pulled onto Gibbs' street. "Now, here's the plan... Ziva and McGee, you guys get the front. Tony and Jenny get the back. I'll go in first to act like we don't know anythings going on. 'Kay?"

"No." Everyone turned to see McGee staring straight at Abby, the concern showing through his eyese. "Abby, if Ryan has a knife then I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"I'll be fine, McGee..." Abby trailed off when she saw how desperate McGee looked. "Okay, how about you come with me? You can have my six, as Gibbs always says."

"Good." McGee muttered as he finally pulled the car up to the curb in front of Gibbs' house. "Abby, don't forget the hat, we need a reason to be coming over, remember?"

"I almost forgot!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing the hat out from under seat and hopping out of the car. "Now come on, team! Let's go save Gibbs!"

...

"So. Jethro. Tell me about yourself." Ryan said, leaning in with a smirk as she slowly took a sip from her glass of wine.

"First I have to get one thing out." Gibbs replied, wondering why on earth he ever agreed to have diner with Ryan. It could possibly have something to do with the fact that she obviously had a knife strapped to her leg and had overdosed on crazy pills this morning, but who knows?

"Sure." Ryan replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Rule Number Seven." He answered cooling, not wanting to give anything about himself to this slightly crazy woman.

"What?" Ryan asked, sick and tired of all of his rules.

"Nothing to worry about. Anyway, what would you like to know?" Gibbs asked, grimacing as Ryan sent another flirty look at him.

"Well, tell me about these _rules_ you have. I'd love to know more about them, after all, you seem to use them every other sentence." Ryan huffed, taking a bite of her salad.

"Of course." Gibbs answered, dying inside as he tried to refrain himself from ripping Ryan's head off there and then. "As you know, I've had four wives, and the third one, who's name was Melanie by the way, would always go against what I wanted to do. So I eventually made up a system of rules to shut her up when she wined about me never communicating my opinions to her." He lied, looking down at the unappetizing, green, leafy dish on his plate with disdain.

"Oooh, was Melanie hard to handle?" She asked, finishing her glass of wine and refilling it quickly.

"Yes. She was _nothing_ like you." Gibbs answered, finally giving up on acting respectful and setting down his fork.

"I know. You know, Jethro, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that we were perfect for each other." Ryan admitted, smiling at him. "Everyone told me that you were some scary guy who'd had about a million wives and enjoyed smacking people in the head. I admit. I was intrigued immediately. Usually I can read everyone I meet, for instance I knew that DiNozzo was a movie buff the minute I saw him, but when I met you, I had no idea who you were. But now I do, and I'm willing to accept it."

"Oh really, and who am I, Ryan?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, every thought of acting normal until he could get Ryan in a headlock fleeing his mind.

"You are an insecure, lonely man who needs someone to love and be sure of. You need a family. Well, you're looking at you're future family, Jethro. Now what do you think about that?" Ryan questioned, her hand traveling down to her leg just in case she needed to teach Gibbs a lesson about offers he couldn't refuse.

_..._

_ BOOM!_ Abby threw the door open behind her, looking around frantically, expecting to see Gibbs lying in a puddle of his own blood or something. Noticing Gibbs and Ryan staring at her from the kitchen table, her shoulders relaxed and she glanced at McGee before walking towards the two.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby chimed, grinning as the fear of the man she considered a father being dead. "So, McGee and I were in the neighborhood so we decided to drop by and bring you the hat you left in Jenny's room at the hospital. You know, Jenny Shepard. You're _girlfriend_." She said, glancing at Ryan in the process and grinning when she saw the woman clench her teeth.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said, seeing straight through her. Why don't you and McGee go wait outside, I'll be done in _forty_ minutes."

_So Gibbs wants to talk in code, does he? Well, I know just how to do that! _Abby thought, smiling angelically.

"But Gibbs, we only have _fifteen_ minutes to spare before we need to be back at the hospital." Abby replied, glancing over at McGee and quickly muttering "Gibbs' rules" under her breath.

Ryan looked back and forth between the two for a moment as they stared each other down, neither looking like they were going to break eye contact any time soon. Glancing up at McGee, she noticed that his confusion seemed to have cleared up and he was just barely holding back his smile. _What is going on here?_ She wondered, glancing around to make sure she wasn't being videotaped for some reality TV show or something.

Suddenly, she noticed a flash of light on the porch, making her head whip around as she squinted through the deep red light of sunset to find if there really was someone out there or if her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

"Is someone outside?" She asked, Gibbs and Abby breaking their staring contest to look out on the porch. Gibbs confused, Abby nervous that Ryan had seen Tony or Jenny.

The next few things happened to fast, to this day most of it's still a blur in everyone's minds. One minute they were all looking outside calmly, the next there was a rip of fabric and Ryan was running at Abby with a knife. It seemed that she was finally getting revenge, and if it couldn't be on Jenny Shepard, it could be on the girl that seemed to push the relationship the most.

"Abby, watch out!" McGee yelled, yanking Abby out of the way and onto the floor by Gibbs' coffee table.

There was a boom and suddenly Ziva was sprinting towards Ryan, an equally long and sharp knife in her hand. McGee winced, reaching up and feeling the blood seeping out of his head from when he smashed it on the coffee table. As the world faded in and out before his eyes, he saw Tony reaching down and pulling him onto the couch. Blinking, he noticed Abby half crying half hyperventilating over him, Ziva grudgingly calling 911 as she stood over a wounded Ryan, and Jenny hug Gibbs, telling him to never, ever get himself into a situation like that again or she would personally kill him.

"Timmy! Timmy, it's Abby. It's all gonna be okay!" Abby said, gripping his hand as she glared at Ryan.

A moment, or maybe a few minutes later, everyone was surrounding McGee, telling him it was going to be okay and the ambulances would be there soon. No one even gave Ryan, lying alone on the floor, blood trickling from a wound in her arm, a second glance. As the ambulance pulled up and three men ran into the house, yelling at each other to grab certain medical items, Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, thanking her lucky stars that it wasn't Gibbs being rolled out on a stretcher.

Slowly, the team stepped out of the house, all sliding into McGee's car while still managing to hug a hysteric Abby, who was convinced McGee was going to be dead by the time they got to the hospital. Jenny looked back at Gibbs, who was frozen in his living room, staring at his kitchen where the candles had already managed to go out or fall over onto the floor, covering it with coats of wax.

"What do I think about that, Ryan?" He asked the room, his voice so low that Jenny had to strain to hear it. "I think that I already have a family, but I know that I'm never letting them go."

**Grrrr, Ryan. What an icky person. I have an idea for the next chapter already (that's a first) which includes two women, a too-full hospital, and a lot of drama... Hopefully :)**

**Poor McGee! No worries, he'll be okay :D Oh yeah, before I forget, just so you know:**

**Rule #40: If it seems someone is out to get you, they are.**

**Rule #15: Always work as a team.**

**Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie.**

**Wow, I used a lot of rules in this chapter. Well, that's that! Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had like no time :P Here's the next chapter, and as promised, there is a fair amount of drama, in my opinion at least. Also, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wrote most of this at midnight last night and didn't read it over afterwards so there might be a few incomprehensible parts that even I wouldn't be able to understand. I guess that's all so... Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I do however own a very amazing NCIS t-shirt. :)**

"Is he going to be okay?" Abby asked the doctor for about the tenth time in the last five minutes. Her eyes were puffy from all of the crying she'd been doing on the way to the hospital, during which everyone tried to comfort her and Tony attempted to keep the car from crashing as he patted Abby's leg.

"Yes, he's going to be fine." The nurse reassured her, giving her a tight smile. "The doctors are just stitching him up, he'll be healed in next to no time."

"Next to no time? What does that mean? Why can't you just say no time? What does 'next to' mean?" Abby challenged, putting her hands on her hips, looking extremely scary considering her mascara was running and her pigtails were askew.

"He'll be fine." She answered, grimacing at her previous choice of words. "Now, it says her that you are supposed to be in a hospital bed, not socializing in the ER." She said to Jenny, pursing her lips.

"Well, I think I have the clearance considering one of my friends is gushing blood and could possibly die." Jenny replied, wincing as Abby screeched "What! HE COULD DIE!" and started sobbing again.

"You aren't going to get any better if you don't rest." The nurse responded, sighing deeply when Jenny just raised an eyebrow. "Doctor's orders, I'm sorry, miss."

Jenny sighed as another batch of patients rushed through the glass door, all yelling for a doctor. She wondered how many people the Emergency Room could even hold, it already looked like there were at least fifty people standing around, chatting, crying, or, in the team's case, criticizing the hospital staff under their breath and glancing at the clock every five seconds.

"What are all of these patients doing here?" She asked Gibbs after she'd promised the nurse she'd be back in her room in fifteen minutes.

"Fire in a hotel on Holmes Road, killed five, two hundred injured." Gibbs muttered under his breath, backing up as a angry mother stormed by, demanding her son be looked at immediately.

"So they're all coming here because it's the closest hospital." Jenny concluded, glancing over towards the corner that Team Gibbs was currently occupying to see that they still looked as worried as ever.

Tony was currently making movie references about everything from the woman across the room's angry attitude, to the constant sneezing of the boy next to him. Ziva had taken out her switch-knife and was flicking it open and closed, glaring at anyone who dared to look her way. Ducky had arrived and was trying to reassure Abby that McGee would be fine based on her description of his condition, but obviously failing considering she still had an ever-constant stream of tears running down her face. Sarah, McGee's younger sister, had been contacted and she was currently running red light after red light to get to the hospital and make sure her brother wasn't really dying, like Abby had told her through sobs on the phone.

"You know, NCIS really needs to train people how to deal with crisis." Jenny mused, turning back to Gibbs to see him frowning. "What is it?" After a moment of silence, her confused expression cleared up and she frowned at Gibbs. "Don't go blaming yourself for this, Jethro, it was not your fault."

"I know." Gibbs responded bluntly, his expression blank.

"I'm serious, it wasn't. That could be you right now, and as much as I'm sure you probably wish it was, we're all glad it's not. There's currently more stress and worry in your team alone than in everyone else in this room, we don't need any more." Jenny said, looking into Gibbs eyes. "Now, I have to go back to my room, the nurse over there's giving me the evil eye."

"I'll come with you." Gibbs suggested, starting towards the elevator.

"No, you have to stay with your team. But make sure you update me on McGee once he gets out of surgery, okay?" Jenny demanded, smiling when Gibbs nodded before heading towards the elevator.

Stepping into the crammed elevator, Jenny was relieved to see that the button for her floor was already pushed and that she didn't have to reach around the four people in front of her to light it up. After a few stops, she finally made it onto her floor, practically falling out of the elevator as more people squeezed in, all anxious to see their loved ones. Brushing off the pair of light blue scrubs she was still wearing, Jenny slowly limped towards her room, sighing when she finally reached the door. Swinging it open, she set her sights on the bed lying to her left, attempting to lift herself up with only one good arm and leg.

"Need some help there?" Finally making it up onto the bed, Jenny turned around to see Samantha Ryan smirking at her. "Too bad."

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Well someone's not in a very welcoming mood." Ryan replied, leaning bag against the six pillows on her bed. She was sitting less than four feet away from Jenny, on an identical hospital bed, her arm covered in gauze. "For your information, I'm your new roomy."

...

"No." Jenny said, shaking her head. "Not possible."

"Yes possible." Ryan replied, grinning. "And it looks like we're going to be stuck here a while."

"Let me guess." Jenny slowly rotated herself so that she was also leaning back against her pillows. "There wasn't enough room in the hospital for everyone so you requested to be put in a room with the only other person that you knew was going to be here at the same time as you. Me."

"Wow, that's what happened? I had no idea!" Ryan commented sarcastically, fluffing her pillows.

"Wait, why do you have more pillows than I do?" Jenny looked back at her single, hard pillow before turning towards Ryan, who was pulling a loose feather out of one of hers.

"Oh, I just told the nurse that I worked at the pentagon and she got me whatever I asked." Ryan bragged, grinning at Jenny's annoyed expression.

"So they just get you whatever you want?" Jenny questioned, astounded.

"Yep." Ryan's smirk grew larger as she witnessed Jenny's dumbfounded expression.

"Well then why don't you ask them to get Jethro to love you instead of me, that would probably make you feel better than a bunch of pillows would." Jenny said nonchalantly, smiling innocently at Ryan's astonished expression.

"He loves you?" Ryan asked, slowly recovering from the burn Jenny just delivered. "Has he told you he does?"

"Yeah, about fifty times a day." Jenny's eyes glazed over as she remembered their assignment together in Paris, the moonlit walks, late nights, and loving looks.

"I mean recently, as in not 12 years ago." Ryan replied, smiling when Jenny's eyes flashed towards her. "That's right, I did my research. I know all about your little mission in France and how you left Jethro for your job. You choose wrong, Shepard, and I'm sure he's not going to take you back after what you did to him."

"Well then you must not know him as well as you think you do, because he will." Jenny defended, pushing the growing feeling of doubt back down.

"Are you sure? I know that if I was hurt that bad, I wouldn't just jump back into what caused my life to be ruined in the first place."

"I don't care what you know, Ryan." Jenny answered, loosing the bite in her words. What if Ryan was right and she had hurt Gibbs to much in the past for him to ever take her back? What if he was just dating her to humor her until she could get back on her two front teeth? Had he really changed that much in the past four years that he wouldn't even consider living the rest of his life with her?

"See? We both know I'm right, Shepard. I can tell you know I am by the look in your eyes. You believe he loves you as much as I do."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. It's none of your business, so would you _please_ shut up." Jenny turned away from Ryan, looking down at the ground as she wondered if Ryan was just pulling her leg or was onto something.

"Oh Shepppaaarrrdddd!" Ryan sang a few minutes later, interrupting the redhead's pondering.

"What?" Jenny asked sharply, her voice rising as she turned to glare at the woman.

"It sounds like your boyfriend's here." She replied, gesturing towards the hallway from where Gibbs' voice could be heard yelling at a nurse.

"Great." Jenny muttered, not wanting to face Gibbs after realizing that he would never love her the same way again.

...

"I don't care if another patient is in there with her, I don't even care if the president is in there, I'm going in!" Gibbs barked at the furious nurse, ignoring her protests as he slammed into the room. "I. Hate. Hospitals." He muttered, slamming the door behind him before turning back around to see Samantha Ryan staring him down.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, his eyes traveling around the room until they landed on Jenny. "Jen?"

"She's my new roommate." Jenny replied grudgingly, trying not to let any tears escape her eyes as she watched the man she love look at her tortured face, concerned, knowing that he'd never truly feel the same way.

_Shut up, Shepard. You promised yourself you'd never fall in love with him again after you got sick. Do not throw away all of your progress and become a sobby mess just because you can't have him. _Jenny yelled at herself mentally, attempting to smile reassuringly at Gibbs.

"Jen, are you okay? Do you want me to get the doctor or a nurse who actually knows what she's doing?" He asked, grimacing as he remembered the annoying nurse in the hallway as well as the one that forced Jenny to come back upstairs in the first place.

"I'm fine, Jethro." Jenny replied, smiling as she momentarily forgot that Gibbs wasn't really concerned but was only pretending.

"Um, hello? Injured chick over here as well?" Ryan called, glaring at Gibbs lean down and kiss Jenny on the forehead.

"Shut up, Ryan." Gibbs said, sending her a death glare before turning back to the woman he loved. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Jenny grimaced, trying to come up with a honest answer. "As okay as I'll ever be." She finally settled on, giving Gibbs a reassuring smile as her heart slowly began to break into pieces at the lingering feel of his lips on her skin.

**Growl, Ryan's stirring up trouble :P No worries, Jenny, Gibbs still loves you! **

**So, what did you like/dispise about this chapter? Review please! :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated since, how long ago was it, Saturday? I've been super busy and have had like no time to do anything at all :( On top of that, I was actually lacking of ideas on how to start this chapter until like Monday, and then I had too much homework to do anything other than study. Well, anyways, here's the chapter, I hope it was somewhat worth the wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: If NCIS was mine... there'd probably be zero plot and it would be called Lets Bring All of the Characters that We Loved and Happened to Die Back to Life and Have a Totally Plotless Story About Them, or LBACWLHDBLHTPSAT for short :)**

"Boss, McGee's awake!" Tony yelled as he slammed through the door, stopping short when he saw Samantha Ryan smirking at him. "Whaaa?" He managed to get out, looking back and forth between Gibbs' annoyed face, Ryan's amused expression, and Jenny's slightly depressed look.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jenny spoke up, putting on the fake smile she'd mastered and had worn ever since she left a certain someone in a certain foreign country. "Thanks, Tony. We'll be right up."

"Um... You're welcome... I'm just... gonna... go..." He said, nodding a few times before escaping from the room and back into the elevator.

Another moment of silence passed before Jenny finally sighed, hoisting herself into a sitting position. Smiling thankfully as Gibbs helped her off of the bed, Jenny wondered if maybe he did really care about her after all. Quickly banishing the thought, Ryan's words rang through Jenny's head, reminding her of the truth in their situation. Taking a swift step forward, Jenny felt her feet fall out from under her as she toppled onto her hands and knees, groaning as the pain shot through her body.

"Awww, how sweet." Ryan cackled as Gibbs kneeled down to help Jenny into a wheelchair. "No, I think you should leave her there, Jethro. It's more natural for her."

Glaring at Ryan, Jenny slumped back in the wheelchair in defeat, praying that Gibbs wouldn't make a scene or head-slap Ryan to death or anything. Although, if things got out of hand, the ex-director was not going to be the first one to stop Gibbs from pummeling Ryan. Jenny sighed as Gibbs just sent Ryan a death-glare and slowly wheeled her out of the room. As the door slowly clicked shut behind them, she looked up to see Gibbs staring back down at her, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jen?" He asked, the worry obvious in his low tone.

"I'm fine, Jethro. The real question is, are you okay? You looked like you wanted to throttle Ryan back there." When Gibbs just grunted in response, Jenny rolled her eyes, continuing. "See? You don't have to solve _all_ of your problems with a baseball bat. Let's just go visit McGee, he needs the support."

"Oh, I'm going back in there, all right." Gibbs replied, setting his hand on the door handle. "And you better call a nurse, Ryan's probably going to need some support after this."

Before Jenny could get another word out, Gibbs had disappeared into the room, the lock on the door clicking behind him. Jenny looked, wide eyed, at the door for a moment before her investigative skills kicked in and she grabbed a stethoscope from a passing nurse's pocket, clicking it against the door as she leaned in to listen.

"Jethro! Back to confess your undying love for me, are you?" Ryan asked, the smirk on her face obvious.

Gibbs chuckled, pulling the shade over the window in the door so that Jenny wouldn't be able to see them. "You're funny, Ryan. You know, if you didn't just try to murder Abby and had red hair, I might have actually fallen in love with you."

"Really?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, if you're name was Jenny Shepard."

...

"That's hilarious, Jethro." Ryan stated coldly, sighing as she leaned back against the mountain of pillows behind her.

"What?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"You? Falling in love with _Shepard?_" She laughed, rolling here eyes a the thought.

"Still don't see your point, Ryan." Gibbs answered, taking a step back and resting against the door, knowing that Jenny was probably listening in and not wanting her to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Come on, Jethro. We all know that you could never fall in love with _her_." Ryan said, continuing when the confused look stayed etched on Gibbs' face. "Seriously, after she hurt you so bad? I mean, if anything, she owes you for putting you through everything after she left you."

"Actually, _Doctor Ryan,_ I owe her."

"For what, exactly?" Ryan asked, her curiosity peaking.

"For letting her go."

"Oh, so that's it." Ryan began, finally understanding fully. "You're repaying her by dating her, you don't really love her at all."

"Since when did this become your business?" Gibbs snapped, fuming.

"Since _you _asked me out for breakfast." Ryan replied, smirking.

"Rest assured, I'll never make that mistake again." Gibbs muttered, glaring at the floor as he mentally head-slapped himself over and over again for not throwing Ryan out of his house that morning.

"You know, you never really did answer my question."

"What question?" Gibbs challenged.

"Do you love her or not?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Yeah I'm going to leave this room before I loose my self control and kill you."

"Like you'd ever do that."

"I really would."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"I'm not doing this Ryan."

"Doing what?"

"Playing your stupid mind games."

"What ever do you mean?" Ryan asked, grinning when Gibbs just glared in response. "It's just one simple question, Jethro. Do you, or do you not, love Jenny Shepard?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Gibbs answered before he yanked open the door and stormed outside, almost knocking a surprised Jenny over in the process.

"Listening at the door, Jen? Really?" Gibbs questioned, laughing at her guilty expression.

"Rule Number Three." Jenny replied simply, dropping the Stethoscope on the ground behind her wheelchair.

"What was it that you didn't believe?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"That you really wouldn't kill Ryan." Jenny answered, grinning as she tried to figure out a way to ask him the question that had been bothering her since she first met Ryan in the hospital room.

"What is it?" Gibbs began pushing Jenny towards the elevator, jamming his hand against the button and sighing when it opened to reveal that it was empty.

"Well..." Jenny started, slamming her hand against the elevator's emergency switch and stopping it. "Not to sound like Ryan or anything... But do you?"

"Do I what?" Gibbs felt completely taken aback, he had almost guaranteed that Jenny couldn't hear what he and Ryan were talking about. He just thought she was bluffing when she held up the Stethoscope.

"You know the answer to your question, Jethro." Jenny replied, preparing herself for the worst.

"Don't you know the answer to yours?"

"No, apparently I don't." Jenny stated shortly, huffing in defeat.

"Well I do."

"You do?" She was completely confused now.

"Of course I do, Jen." Gibbs grinned, noting her confusion.

"Jethro..." She started, trailing off.

"Listen to me, Jen." He said, kneeling and holding her face in his hands. "I. Love. You. And you're never leaving again, whether you like it or not."

Jenny didn't respond, her mouth forming an O as she absorbed it all. A moment later, her lips were on his as she wished the moment would never end. "I love you, too." She said, smiling as she realized that everything she'd ever wanted was coming true, and nothing, not even an angry Russian with a grudge and a gun, could stop it.

...

_Ding!_ The elevator opened to reveal a flushed pair of agents holding hands and beaming like they just won the lottery. The crowd in the hall visibly parted as the couple made their way through the hall, and not just because one of them was in a wheelchair. Jenny looked up at Gibbs, sharing a smile with him as they finally made it to the room McGee was supposed to be in. Slowly opening the door, the two moved inside to be greeted by seven grinning people, all of them practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hi everyone..." Jenny said, noticing a pile of empty _Caf-Pow!'s_ in a corner and sharing a knowing look with Gibbs. It seemed as if Abby had decided to share her method of easing the tension with everyone else, something that had probably originally seemed like a smart idea but was currently having major consequences.

"Hi Jenny! Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it! Timmy's awake! And he told me that the only thing he could think about when he was saving me was that I couldn't leave him and that he loved me! Isn't that soooooo sweet?" Abby giggled, hopping up and down.

Jenny looked around the room at the group of hyper people, giggling slightly when she saw Ducky babbling to Palmer about a story from his younger years, still drinking a _Caf-Pow!_ Glancing towards Ziva, she was surprised to see the girl holding tightly onto Tony's hand, whispering something in his ear. McGee was blushing profusely, avoiding Gibbs' gaze completely as he willed the man to have forgotten what Abby said about him loving her. Sarah, his sister, stood next to him, absentmindedly sipping a _Caf-Pow!_ as she read a large, 1500 page book.

"It seems as if everyone's gone against your rules, Jethro." Jenny said, looking up to see Gibbs glaring at Tony and McGee, barely paying any attention to Jenny.

"What rules?" Abby questioned, hopping up on the corner of McGee's bed and looking around happily. Jenny wondered how many _Caf-Pow!'s _she really had drank, knowing that it would take her at least six to become this oblivious.

"Abby, I think she means Rule Twelve." Ziva said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Never date a coworker?" Abby mused, glancing at McGee before turning back to Gibbs, grinning her head off. "Screw Rule Twelve." She giggled again, glancing around the room to see everyone staring at her, completely flabbergasted. "What? Okay, okay, don't screw Twelve. But I think that we should re-do it, Gibbs. Don't you?"

"Abs..." Gibbs said, not really knowing how to say no to Abby, but at the same time wanting the rule to be redone so that if Jenny ever rejoined NCIS, he could date her without being criticized for breaking his own rules.

"Please? Pretty please with cherries and Bert the Hippo on top?" Abby pleaded, giving Gibbs puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Gibbs muttered, rolling his eyes at his inability to make the scientist unhappy.

"Yay! So, I propose that we change it to 'Never date a coworker _unless_ you've known them for more than four years, you'd risk your life for them, and you _looooovvvveeeee_ them!" She smiled at Gibbs hopefully, her grin widening when he nodded his head in defeat. "Oh my gosh, Gibbs, thank you soooooo much!" She yelled, running forward and giving the man a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, and by the way, Tony and Ziva and me and McGee are dating, just so you know." She informed him, smiling angelically.

Gibbs stepped forward, head-slapping Tony and McGee, before returning to his previous stance and raising his eyebrows at them.

"OW! Boss, what was that for? We're not breaking any rules, remember?" Tony cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for letting Abby drink seven _Caf-Pow!'s_ in one sitting." Gibbs answered, finally letting a grin light up his face.

"Group hug!" Abby cheered, hopping up and pulling everyone into a giant hug. "Sarah, come on, you too!"

"What? Hold on, what's going on?" Sarah asked, finally tearing her eyes away from her book to see eight people squashed into a hug.

Everyone laughed, pulling her in and quickly explaining the events of the last three minutes. Jenny glanced up at Gibbs, sharing a smile with him as she was hugged by all of the people she thought she'd never see again, knowing that she'd never trade this moment for anything, not even all of the cups of coffee in the world.

**Awwww, NCIS Team Moment! For anyone who's wondering, no, I'm not finished with this story yet! I still have one chapter to go (hint: it's going to end just like the story started) and I'll probably update it tomorrow or Saturday. I really hope you've liked this story so far, please review and tell me what you think of it! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story, where many things happen and Ryan gets banished one final time :) So I couldn't remember if they ever named Ryan's son in that one episode when Gibbs goes to his school, but I really didn't want to watch that episode again because I'd probably go crazy before I was even halfway through it. Anyways, let's just say his name's Justin and be done with it, kay? Like I said in the last chapter, this story's going to end the same way it started... With a wedding! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, NCIS isn't mine, I know... :P**

"Mom! The mails here!" Justin Ryan yelled, staring at the computer screen in front of him, just barely registering the mailman driving by outside his window.

"Thanks, will you get it, Justin?" Samantha Ryan yelled upstairs, slamming the fridge door and walking over to the kitchen table with her turkey sandwich.

"Why can't you?" Justin whined, his fingers racing over the keyboard as he finally made it to the last level of the computer game he was playing.

"Justin! I'm your mother!" Ryan replied, savoring the taste of turkey-on-rye.

"Mooom! Can I do it in like five minutes? I'm about to win this game!"

"JUSTIN MICHAEL RYAN!"

"Fine!" Justin stormed, stomping down the stairs and flashing a quick glare at his mother before disappearing outside.

Ryan rolled her eyes, glancing at the calendar across the room from her to see that it was May 15, 2013, a year since she'd been at a very interesting wedding with one Special Agent Gibbs. Her mood darkening, Ryan chomped harder on her sandwich, remembering how only a week or so after that wedding, she'd been thrown out of the hospital and into jail for three months for attempting to kill a federal agent. Finally, when her lawyer had gotten her out, Ryan was welcomed home to a very angry ex-husband, disobedient teenage son, and a letter stating that Gibbs had filed a 6 month restraining order against her. This perfect welcome home gift was accompanied by a lawsuit for breaking and entering. Great, the only thing that would make that little present any better was for her to have been rudely dumped for someone else, oh wait, she'd gotten that too.

Now whenever she even heard mention of Jenny Shepard or Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ryan would curse herself for ever walking into NCIS that warm spring day a year ago. Speaking of Jenny Shepard, guess who had been reinstated as NCIS director after Leon Vance had decided to go into early retirement? Ryan remembered the day she learned this news perfectly, she'd been sitting on the couch, enjoying a nice cup of tea, when she'd turned on the evening news to see none other than Gibbs and Jenny smiling with the rest of the annoying NCIS team as an interviewer asked them question after question.

According to the press, they'd gotten back together and had been living happily together for the past year, yay. Since that day, Ryan hadn't even dared to turn on the news and preferred to watch totally relatable reality TV shows while stuffing herself with Chocolate Lover's ice-cream and ignoring her job, and whenever she saw the familiar NCIS truck racing through town, she'd immediately turn around and drive strait to Dairy Queen for a large M&M Blizzard.

"Here you go!" Justin yelled, stomping back into the house and flinging the mail at Ryan's feet, racing back upstairs and slamming his door before returning to his game.

"You're not getting any allowance this week, Mister!" Ryan yelled at the ceiling, dropping the uneaten crust of her sandwich on the plate and leaning down to grab the mail.

"I don't care!" Justin retaliated, logging back onto his computer. "Dad's giving me 100 bucks for my birthday, I don't need your five bucks a week!"

Ryan sighed heavily, not even bothering to reply as she shuffled through the mail, muttering to herself as she did. "Bill, bill, more bills. Thank you note, birthday card, wait a minute, what's this?"

Throwing the rest of the mail across the table, Ryan slowly lifted up the elegant cream envelope, her eyes widening when she saw her name written across the front in perfect cursive. The only mail she'd gotten in the past four months were bills, who'd be sending her something so fancy, and why now? Slowly tearing the top of the envelope off, Ryan shook it slightly until a smooth, green card fell out and onto her kitchen table. Flipping it over, her teeth clenched as she read what was printed on the olive paper in flowing handwriting.

You are cordially uninvited to celebrate

The wedding of

Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard

and

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

On Wednesday Afternoon

May the 15th

at six o'clock

Meadow Church

989 Brush Lane

followed by a reception

"_Un_invited?" Ryan screeched, still clenching the invitation in her trembling hands. "I cannot believe he has the _nerve_ to send this to me! Well, I guess I'll have to show up and pay my respects anyways, how rude would it be if I didn't."

Standing up and grabbing her keys, Ryan yelled up to Justin that she was going out and wouldn't be back for a while. Ryan sprinted out of the front door, a plan to finally show Gibbs who he really wanted to be with already forming in her mind.

...

"Oh my gosh, Jenny. You look sooooo gorgeous!" Abby giggled, jumping up and down as Jenny slowly revolved in front of the full length mirror.

"Thank you, Abby." Jenny replied, smiling as she took in her final appearance.

She donned a strapless, white floor length dress that had tiny pearls and flowers sown into it in various places. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs pinned back and a few curls spilling over her left shoulder. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Jenny knew that she really did look gorgeous, or at least much more feminine and dainty then she did at the office when she wore suits and low heels. Speaking of heels, Abby had somehow managed to con her into wearing the highest heels possible, and she was scared that any minute she'd topple over onto her face and ruin the makeup both the goth had spent an hour slathering all over her face.

"It's true, you look amazing." Ziva mused, tugging at her unbelievably short, light pink and green dress. Jenny wondered how the color scheme of the wedding became pink and green, but had a feeling that Abby had somehow convinced Gibbs to make it that, and once Gibbs was convinced, there was no going back. "I, on the other foot, look awful."

"Other hand!" Tony chimed from the doorway, striding into the back room wearing a tux and giant grin. "And I think you look beautiful."

"TONY!" Abby yelled, sure that the bright red ex-mossad agent on the other side of the room wasn't going to say anything. "GET OUT!" She ran forward, pushing on his chest as she attempted to throw him out of the room.

"Why? I thought it was only Gibbs that wasn't allowed to see the bride?" He said, nodding towards an amused, and also slightly queasy, Jenny.

"No! It's you, too! Cause we all know you're just gonna go run back into the room and open your big mouth and tell Gibbs everything about what Jenny looks like!" Abby argued, finally succeeding at throwing Tony out into the hallway. "That was a close one." She breathed, turning back around to meet amused glances from Ziva and Jenny. "What?"

"Nothing, Abby." Jenny said, sharing a grin with Ziva. "Now let's just get back to preparing or something. We still have fifteen minutes."

"Preparing? Everything is perfect!" Abby replied, sitting down on the small love-seat in the corner of the room.

The door burst open again and in a minute, Abby was on her feet, facing Tony with a murderous expression. "TONY! I told you NOT to come back in here!"

"Abby, I told her to leave!" Tony managed before he was pulled out of the room from behind and replaced with someone Abby had thought she'd never see again locking the door behind her.

"RYAN!" She yelled, her face a mask of pure astonishment.

"Jenny Shepard. Or is it Jenny Gibbs yet? I hope I haven't missed the wedding." Ryan spit, ignoring Abby as she slowly advanced on Jenny.

"Why are you here, Ryan? I thought Jethro made it pretty clear that he never wanted to see you again a long time ago." Jenny responded, stepping forward as well.

"Just to return this." Ryan flicked a small card at Jenny, which the director leaned down and picked up tentatively. "Very classy, by the way, uninviting me to your wedding."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jenny asked, flipping the invitation over, her eyes quickly skimming it. A laugh unintentionally burst from her lips as she passed the slightly crumpled invitation to Ziva, who laughed as well. "Uninvited? That's hilarious! But I really didn't send it Ryan, I love whoever did, but I can't claim I actually did."

"Then who sent it?" Ryan asked, her voice ice.

"Abby?" Ziva asked her friend, who's poker face had quickly evaporated when she realized that Ryan had shown up in sweats and tennis shoes.

"Okay, okay! It was me!" Abby admitted, giggling. "But it was just too tempting! Plus, after all she did to you, Jenny, I thought she needed a little slap in the face, don't you agree?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Ryan yelled, lunging at Abby but stopping short when her face collided with Jenny's fist.

"No need." Jenny said, glaring down at the half-conscience and very bloody Ryan. "I'll do the job for you if these heels she forced me into prevent me from correcting the biggest mistake of my life." She continued, smiling at Abby to show the girl that she was joking.

A soft knock was heard at the door and Ziva rushed forward and swung it open, still smiling at the last few moment's events. "Jenny, my dear, I'm sorry to interrupt but the wedding's starting." Ducky said, walking into the room. "My, my, what happened here."

"Oh nothing, Jenny just went all ninja on Ryan and showed her who's boss." Abby smiled, giggling as she dragged Jenny towards the door. "Come on, Jenny, its time to become Mrs. Gibbs!"

...

Everyone turned to stare at Jenny as she slowly stepped through the doors and onto the soft red carpet, clutching Ducky's arm as they proceeded down the ail. Everything was going in slow motion as the two made their way across the room, and as they neared the alter, Jenny's eyes locked onto Gibbs' ice blue ones. She gave him a tentative smile, her face truly lighting up when he smiled back at her, his face shining brighter than the sun on a summer afternoon.

Finally reaching the alter, everything seemed to happen so fast, Jenny's heart pounding as her line slowly grew closer. Her eyes still locked with Gibbs', memories from both their last year together, their previous years together, and their many missions and foreign countries flooded back into her mind, making her smile grow even larger. Suddenly, though, all thoughts fled her mind as the priest turned to her, asking her the words that would seal her fate forever.

"Do you, Jenny Elizabeth Shepard, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Jenny responded, no ounce of doubt in her mind as the words left her lips.

"And do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Jenny Elizabeth Shepard, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Gibbs answered, only slightly wincing at the word death as he remembered how it felt to call Jenny, expecting to hear her voice reprimanding him for calling her on a mission, and instead being told by DiNozzo that the woman he loved was dead.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, a smile gracing his lips. "You may now kiss the bride."

With this, Gibbs finally pulled Jenny into a long, passionate kiss. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other as the guests laughed and clapped, the NCIS team's clapping the loudest of them all. Their smiles wide, the pair joined hands and took a few steps forward before being enveloped in giant hugs from those they loved. Abby chattered excitedly as she led the way out of the church and into the small restaurant across the street, where the wedding reception was being held. Gibbs turned at the sound of an engine as she entered the restaurant, just catching a glimpse of a car speeding away down the street, running a red light as the driver held her bloody nose and honked at the cars around her.

It was an hour later, everyone had already enjoyed dinner and cake but now, according to Abby, the party was just about to get started. The first few lyrics of a song started echoing through the now silent restaurant, everyone looking at Jenny and Gibbs hopefully.

"Hi everyone! So, it's me, Abby! And, as you all know, it's time for the first dance of the night!" She cheered, motioning for Gibbs and Jenny to start dancing. "So come on, Gibbs, Jenny, get up here!"

"Would you like to dance, Jen?" Gibbs asked, taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Jethro, I thought I'd have to ask you again." Jenny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck like she had a year ago, barely believing that this was actually happening. "Wait..." She started, cocking her head at the music. "Isn't this Green Eyes, by Coldplay?"

"Is it? You mean the song we first danced to in that alleyway? I had no idea! What a coincidence..." Gibbs said, grinning at her as he pulled her close and began revolving in a circle.

"There's no such thing as coincidence, Jethro. Rule Number Thirty-Nine." Jenny smirked at him, leaning her forehead against his.

"Then it's fate."

"You believe in fate?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"Course, how do you think I met you?" He replied.

Jenny just rolled her eyes, the song slowly coming to a close. "So, where are we going on our honeymoon? You never did tell me..." She pried, looking at him curiously.

"Paris." He said, grinning at her mischievously. "But this time, I'm not letting you go."

**The End! Okay, first, please forgive me on any mistakes I made in the wedding part. I haven't been to a wedding since I was four so I pretty much went off of the top of my head for that bit. And, yes, I had to include a Coldplay song, but it kind of fit because Jenny has green eyes and yeah... Okay, well, I hope you all liked this story! Thanks for bearing with me when I kept bringing Ryan back into this story, but at least she was finally thrown out of the picture and we shall never see her again! In this story at least, we still have to endure her in the actual episodes :-/ By the way, if anyone wants me to write a one-shot or something about the wedding or the reception or both(not just the short version, like this is) then just request it and I will! I'd also be happy to make a sequel for anyone who wants it :) Thanks again, review please! :D :D :D**


End file.
